LA VIDA CONTINUA
by miestrellailumina
Summary: Luego que Jan Di desapareciera de la vida de los F4. La vida de todos se darán cambios, para Ji Hoo sera lo mejor que le haya pasado. {Ji Hoo y Jan Di}
1. Chapter 1

La vida continúa.

Después que Jan Di, desapareciera de la vida de los F4. Casi todos la buscaban, pasaron 3 meses y ninguno tenia noticias de ella. Jun. Pyo había tomado una decisión, en la cual su madre estaba más que de acuerdo.

_Capitulo 1. Tomando decisiones._

Jun. Pyo- A partir de hoy estas muerta para mi, Jan Di Geum.

Hyun Joo- Es enserio, acaso vas dejar todo como esta?

Jun. Pyo- No te metas en esto hermana.

Hyun Joo- Como me pides eso, después de todo lo que tu vieron que pasar.

Jun. Pyo- Hermana ya tome una decisión. Asi que por favor no te metas.

Hyun Joo- Espero que no te arrepientas.

Jun. Pyo- Arrepentido estoy, pero de otras cosas.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**º*º*º*º*º*º*

En otro lugar.

Abuelo- Ji Hoo, hijo de ves de dormir. Como crees que se sentiría Jan Di y te vea en ese estado.

Ji Hoo- Tu crees que ella regresara. (Pregunta a su abuelo, muy tristemente)

Abuelo- Ji Hoo, de lo que estoy seguro es que tu la encontraras. (Dando unas palmaditas en el hombro)

El abuelo sale del cuarto de su nieto, Ji Hoo se queda viendo por la venta y una imagen de el y Jan Di. Se filtra en su pensamiento y sonríe tristemente.

Ji Hoo- Jan Di donde estas? Por que no has llamado a tu bombero. (Susurra en la oscuridad de su cuarto, una lagrima rueda por su mejilla)

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Sra. Geum- JAN DI (grita) Por que lo hiciste? No ves como estamos. ( Dijo lo ultimo llorando)

Jan Di- Mamá ya te explique, entiéndeme.

Sra. Geum- Oh, estamos arruinados. (Lamentándose)

Jan Di- Mamá tranquila yo trabajare.

Sra. Geum- Y tú crees que con eso lo arreglaremos todo. No nos alcanzara para nada, me oyes para nada.

Kan Shang- Ya mamá, deja a Jan Di. Veras que todo se resolverá.

*º**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Presidenta- Ya esta todo listo.

Jun. Pyo- Bien, entonces en dos días nos casamos.

Presidenta- Jun. Pyo, como es que ella acepto?

Jun. Pyo- Que importa, lo importante es que ella acepto.

Presidenta- Si tienes razón.

Jun. Pyo- Bueno entonces vámonos al aeropuerto.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Jae Kyung Pov.

No puedo creer que en dos días me vaya a casar con Jun. Es algo que nunca pensé posible. No después de lo que paso en la isla de jeju, pero después de tanto tiempo me busco y me pidió que lo intentáramos.

Al principio estaba algo renuente y le pregunte por Jan Di, y me dijo que ella lo dejo y ya no medio mayor explicación. En un principio me negué, pero luego vi su desesperación y al final acepte y como no hacerlo si lo amo, yo se que todavía la ama, pero yo me encargare de hacerlo olvidarla. Jan Di amiga espero que estés bien.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Tres días después.

Jan Di se encontraba mirando la televisión, cuando llego Kan Shang. Jan Di se levanto para servirle comida a su hermano, cuando traía los platos en la mano escucho una noticia que la dejo petrificada.

T.V- Les tenemos una noticia muy importante que comunicarles.

- Haci es, ayer contrajeron matrimonio el Heredero de shimwa, el joven Jun. Pyo. Con la heredera del grupo Jk la señorita Jae Kyung Han, les deseamos un feliz matrimonio.

Todo el país se sorprendió. Pero sobre todo 5 jovenes que quedaron petrificados ante semejante noticia. Jan Di dejo caer los platos que tenia en las manos y se quebraron, cuando su madre llego precipitadamente. Haciendo que Jan Di reaccionara.

Sra. Geum- Jan Di, Jan Di. (Llego llorando)

Jan Di- Que pasa mamá?

Sra. Geum- Tu padre, lo trajeron muy mal. Tengo que ir con el.

Jan Di- Ve y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo.

La mamá de Jan Di recogió algunas cosas y la metió en un bolso.

Sra. Geum- Ya me voy.

Después que la señora Geum se fuera a cuidar de su esposo, Jan Di trabajaba desde el amanecer al anochecer. La señora Geum solo llegaba a cambiarse y a recoger comida para ella y el señor Geum. Kan Shang esta muy preocupado por su hermana, cada dia la miraba más pálida y un dia la descubrió limpiándose la nariz, al principio no encontró nada extraño. Hasta que se fijo bien y lo se limpiaba era sangre.

Ese dia tomo la decisión de pedir ayuda aun que ella se enojara con el, haci que busco su celular y cuando lo encontró busco el número de única persona a la cual no puede oponerse.

Kan Shang- Perdóname hermana, pero necesitas ayuda. (Sin más marca el número)


	2. Chapter 2 Te encontre

La vida continúa.

Después que Jan Di, desapareciera de la vida de los F4. Casi todos la buscaban, pasaron 3 meses y ninguno tenia noticias de ella. Jun. Pyo había tomado una decisión, en la cual su madre estaba más que de acuerdo.

_Capitulo 1. Tomando decisiones._

Jun. Pyo- A partir de hoy estas muerta para mi, Jan Di Geum.

Hyun Joo- Es enserio, acaso vas dejar todo como esta?

Jun. Pyo- No te metas en esto hermana.

Hyun Joo- Como me pides eso, después de todo lo que tu vieron que pasar.

Jun. Pyo- Hermana ya tome una decisión. Asi que por favor no te metas.

Hyun Joo- Espero que no te arrepientas.

Jun. Pyo- Arrepentido estoy, pero de otras cosas.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º ** º * º * º * º * º * º *

En otro lugar.

Abuelo- Ji Hoo, hijo de ves de dormir. Como crees que se sentiría Jan Di y te vea en ese estado.

Ji Hoo- Tu crees que ella regresara. (Pregunta a su abuelo, muy tristemente)

Abuelo- Ji Hoo, de lo que estoy seguro es que tu la encontraras. (Dando unas palmaditas en el hombro)

El abuelo sale del cuarto de su nieto, Ji Hoo se queda viendo por la venta y una imagen de el y Jan Di. Se filtra en su pensamiento y sonríe tristemente.

Ji Hoo- Jan Di donde estas? Por que no has llamado a tu bombero. (Susurra en la oscuridad de su cuarto, una lagrima rueda por su mejilla)

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Sra. Geum- JAN DI (grita) Por que lo hiciste? No ves como estamos. ( Dijo lo ultimo llorando)

Enero Di-Mamá dice que eres, entiendeme.

La señora. Geum-Oh, estamos arruinados. (Lamentaciones)

Jan Di- Mamá tranquila yo trabajare.

La señora. Geum-Y tú piensan con ESO resolver todo. En el alcanzado en absoluto, me oyes todos.

Kan Shang- Ya mamá, deja a Jan Di. Veras que todo se resolverá.

* º ** º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Presidenta- Ya esta todo listo.

Jun. Pyo- Bien, entonces en dos días nos casamos.

Presidenta- Jun. Pyo, como es que ella acepto?

Jun. Pyo- Que importa, lo importante es que ella acepto.

Presidenta- Si tienes razón.

Jun. Pyo- Bueno entonces vámonos al aeropuerto.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Jae Kyung Punto De Vista.

No puedo creer que en dos días me vaya a casar con Jun. Es algo que nunca pensé posible. No después de lo que paso en la isla de jeju, pero después de tanto tiempo me busco y me pidió que lo intentáramos.

Al principio estaba algo renuente y le pregunte por Jan Di, y me dijo que ella lo dejo y ya no medio mayor explicación. En un principio me negué, pero luego vi su desesperación y al final acepte y como no hacerlo si lo amo, yo se que todavía la ama, pero yo me encargare de hacerlo olvidarla. Jan Di amiga espero que estés bien.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Tres días después.

Jan Di se encontraba mirando la televisión, cuando llego Kan Shang. Jan Di se levanto para servirle comida a su hermano, cuando traía los platos en la mano escucho una noticia que la dejo petrificada.

T.V- Les tenemos una noticia muy importante que comunicarles.

- Haci es, ayer contrajeron matrimonio el Heredero de shimwa, el joven Jun. Pyo. Con la heredera del grupo Jk la señorita Jae Kyung Han, les deseamos un feliz matrimonio.

Todo el país se sorprendió. Pero sobre todo 5 jovenes que quedaron petrificados ante semejante noticia. Jan Di dejo caer los platos que tenia en las manos y se quebraron, cuando su madre llego precipitadamente. Haciendo que Jan Di reaccionara.

Sra. Geum Jan Di, Jan Di. (Llegó llorando)

Jan Di- Que pasa mamá?

Sra. Geum- Tu padre, lo trajeron muy mal. Tengo que ir con el.

Jan Di- Ve y no te preocupes, yo me encargare de todo.

La mamá de Jan Di recogió algunas cosas y la metió en un bolso.

Sra. Geum- Ya me voy.

Después que la señora Geum se fuera a cuidar de su esposo, Jan Di trabajaba desde el amanecer al anochecer. La señora Geum solo llegaba a cambiarse y a recoger comida para ella y el señor Geum. Kan Shang esta muy preocupado por su hermana, cada dia la miraba más pálida y un dia la descubrió limpiándose la nariz, al principio no encontró nada extraño. Hasta que se fijo bien y lo se limpiaba era sangre.

Ese dia tomo la decisión de pedir ayuda aun que ella se enojara con el, haci que busco su celular y cuando lo encontró busco el número de única persona a la cual no puede oponerse.

Kan Shang- Perdóname hermana, pero necesitas ayuda. (Sin más marca el número)

_Capitulo 2. Te encontré._

Los F4 estaban en su salón de descanso, tomando una taza de té y conversando lo ocurrido.

Yi Jung- No puedo creer que Jun Pyo, se haya casado.

Woo Bin- Ni yo tampoco. Como pudo hacer eso y que pasara con Jan Di.

Yi Jung- Se volvió loco, es la única respuesta que le encuentro. Ni si quiera contesta el celular.

Mientras Ji Hoo se encontraba observando fijamente su taza. (Como si la susodicha le fuera a dar las respuesta, que mala soy)

Woo Bin- Amigo como has estado has estado?

Ji Hoo- Bien. (Contesta sin despegar su mirada de la taza)

Yi Jung- Ga Eul esta muy triste y ya no se que hacer para animarla.

Ji Hoo hiba a contestar, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Ji Hoo- Diga? (con voz monótona)

Voz- Ji Hoo Yoon? (pregunta dudosamente)

Ji Hoo- Si, quien habla? (extrañado, por que no sabe quien es)

Voz- Soy kan Shang, el hermano de Jan Di.

Ji Hoo queda en shock al escuchar quien es el que habla.

Ji Hoo- Donde está?

Al escuchar la respuesta, sale corriendo. Frente a las miradas atónitas de sus amigos.

Woo Bin- Que crees que alla pasado?

Yin Jung- Espero que nada malo.

Woo Bin- Si de por si esta muy mal, por lo de Jan Di. Como para sumarle más problemas.

Yi Jung- Espero que no sean malas noticias.

Woo Bin- Ojala.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Jan Di, estaba llegando a casa. Pero se sentía muy cansada, cuando llego, vio que la mayoría de vendedoras. (Compañeras de venta de su mamá) estaban en la entrada de su casa.

Mujer 1- Hasta que al fin llegas, queremos que nos pagues lo que nos deben.

Kan Shang- Hermana. (Sale a abrazar a su hermana)

Jan Di- Por favor, denme un poco mas de tiempo.

Mujer 2- Tiempo, hace un mes que no abonas nada.

Mujer 3- Es mas creo que tus padres, ya se fueron y luego ustedes huirán.

Mujer 1- Si, se irán sin pagar.

Jan Di- No…. Claro que no.

Mujer 2- Cojan lo que puedan, como pago.

Todas las mujeres entraron a la casa y comenzaron, agarrar todo lo que podían. Mientras Jan Di trataba de razonar con ellas.

Voz- Yo pagare todas las deudas, de esta familia.

Todas voltean a ver, de quien es la voz que escucharon. Las mujeres abrieron los ojos al encontrarse con un oven guapo y bien vestido.

Jan Di- Ji Hoo. (Susurro)

Ji Hoo se acerco y saco su billetera, pago a cada una de las mujeres y fueron desapareciendo con forme se les pagaba.

Una vez solo Ji Hoo, observo con detenimiento a Jan Di y se preocupo de sobre manera. Al ver desmejorada mente, ella estaba pálida, delgada y con unas profundas ojeras.

Jan Di- Ji Hoo, que haces aquí? (confundida de verlo allí y al mismo tiempo contenta)

Kan Shang- Yo lo llame hermana, no te enojes. Pero necesitas ayuda.

Kan Shang entro a la casa para darles privacidad.

Jan Di- Vamos a caminar.

Ji Hoo solo asiente, los 2 llegaron al final de un muelle.

Ji Hoo- Por que? (pregunto, rompiendo el silencio)

Jan Di supo de inmediato lo que le estaba preguntando.

Jan Di- (suspiro) Por ti y Ga Eul, no podía permitir que tu y Ga Eul pagaran algo en lo que no tenían culpa.

Ji Hoo llevo sus manos a su cuello, donde colgaba una cadena. Se la quito y se la entrego a Jan Di, sin mirarla.

Ji Hoo- Cásate con migo, Jan Di. No se como paso, pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

Jan Di- Ji Hoo, yo….

Ji Hoo voltea verla y cuando lo hace mira con horror que la nariz de Jan Di esta sangrando y ella comienza a caer, rápidamente la sujeta.

Ji Hoo- Jan Di, Jan Di. (La llama)

Al ver que no tiene respuesta la carga y la lleva de regreso a su casa.

Kan Shang, tenía la puerta abierta ya que estaba acomodando todo lo que les habían sacado. Cuando vio a Ji Hoo cargando a su hermana.

Kan Shang- Que le paso?

Ji Hoo- Arregla un lugar para acostarla.

Kan Shang asiente y rápidamente lo hace, Ji Hoo acuesta a Jan Di. Esta muy preocupado.

Ji Hoo- Kan Shang, hay algún medico cerca de aquí?

Kan Shang- No, solo en el hospital. Pero tienen poco personal.

Ji Hoo- Entonces habrá que esperar a que reaccione, Kan Shang dime que es lo que pasa?

Kan Shang comienza a contarle todo lo que han pasado durante esos meses, los problemas que atenido y de cómo es que Jan Di se tuvo que hacer cargo de todo. De repente Ji Hoo escucha un gruñido y sonríe.

Ji Hoo- tienes hambre?

Kan Shang- La verdad si, con todo lo que paso no pude comer nada.

Ji Hoo le dio dinero para que fuera a comprar algo de comer. Una vez solo, realizo una llamada.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Esa noche estaban en un restaurante lujoso, cenando Yi Jung y Woo Bin.

Woo Bin- Por que crees que haya salido asi Ji Hoo. (Tomando un poco de su vino)

Yi Jung- No lose, espero que no sea nada malo.

Woo Bin- Si, (en eso suena su celular) diga….. Ji Hoo….. Que? ….Si , no te preocupes, en estos momentos temando uno….. Bien yo y Yi Jung lo arreglamos….. Tu tranquilo, nos encargaremos. (Colgó)

Yi Jung- Que paso?

Woo Bin- (suspiro) Ji Hoo encontró a Jan Di.

Yi Jung- Que? Pero eso es genial.

Woo Bin-No del todo, ya que ella esta enferma y su padre en el hospital.

Yi Jung- Pero que tienen?

Woo Bin- No se, pero me pidió que le mandara un medico para revisar a Jan Di y que hagamos arreglos para trasladar a su padre a un hospital de aquí.

Yi Jung- Bien, tú encárgate del doctor y yo del traslado.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Luego de convencer a Kan Shang que se fuera a dormir, el se quedo cuidando a Jan Di. Después de un par de horas Ji Hoo, escucho el motor de un auto. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y efectivamente se trataba de un auto, del cual salió un hombre bien vestido, acompañado de una mujer que sostenía un maletín negro.

Abrió la puerta al darse cuenta que era el medico, el medico en cuanto entro reviso a Jan Di, mientras que el esperaba a fuera.

Enfermera- Joven puede pasar.

Ji Hoo- Que es lo que tiene?

Doctor- La verdad es que no estoy seguro, a simple vista esta muy desnutrida. Pero sera mejor que la lleve a un hospital y le hagan los análisis correspondientes, para saber que tiene.

Ji Hoo- Gracias, mañana a primera hora la llevare al hospital.

Doctor- Bueno yo me retiro. (Haciendo una reverencia)

Una vez que se fue el medico, Ji Hoo mando un mensaje, se acomodo cerca de Jan Di y se durmio.


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero pedir una disculpa por el error que cometí, al a ver repetido el primer capitulo, en verdad lo siento mucho. pero como soy nueva, todavía no se como usar todas las herramientas y una vez mas reitero mis disculpas.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3 UN REGRESO PREOCUPANTE.

Al día siguiente Ji Hoo se levanto temprano, le pidió a Kan Shang que guardara todas sus pertenencias. luego de un par de horas la señora Geum, llego muy preocupada. Ya que había resibido un mensaje, diciendole que Jan Di esta enferma, al llegar se llevo una sorpresa.

Puesto que Kan Shang y Ji Hoo, se encontraban empacando todas sus cosas. Ji Hoo le explico brevemente lo que paso y las deciones tomadas, la señora Geum tan bien comenso ayudar. Despues de dos horas Woo Bin llego con sus hombres. Trabajaron en subir todas las cosas al camion de mudanza. La señora Geum y Kan Shang se fueron en el auto de los guardaespaldas de Woo Bin, mientras que Ji hoo y Jan di, viajaban en el auto de Woo Bin.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Yi jung y Ga eul, se encontraban a la espera de su amiga, el señor geum ya estaba en el hospital comodamente alojado.

Ga Eul- No crees, que ya se tardaron.

Yi Jung- Tranquila no tardaran. (poniendo las manos, los hombros de la joven)

En ese preciso instante interrumpen unos enfermeros que corren empujando una camilla. Ga Eul es la primera en ver de quien se trata esa persona.

Ga Eul- Jan Di. (dijo, para luego taparse la boca)

Atrás venian Woo bin y Ji hoo. Yi Jung se reune con ellos.

Yi Jung- Que es loq ue tienen Jan Di?

Ji Hoo- No lose, habra que esperar a ver que dice el medico.

Las horas pasaban y nadie les daba razon de ella. Ya se estaban decesperando, cuando salio un medico preguntando por los familiares de la señorita Geum. Todos se levantaron.

Ji Hoo-Soja do novio.

Tras decir esas palabras, todos los ojos se posaron en el. Pero lo dejaron pasar ya que lo imporatante en ese momento es tener noticias de su amiga.

Doctor- Bien, vera la señorita Geum esta muy mal. Ella tiene anemia ferrofenica.

ji hoo al eschucar el diacnostico se queda en blanco. no sabe que hacer y al ver eso Woo Bin decide intervenir.

Woo Bin- Pero se pondra bien, doctor (pregunta muy preocupado)

Doctor- Todo de pende de ella y de los cuidados que de ha hora en adelante tenga. Lo que les puedo decir es que sera una larga recuperacion.

Ga Eul- No se preocupe doctor nosotros cuidaremos de ella.

Doctor- Entonces me retiro. (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Todos imitan al doctor y Yi jung hace que se siente Ji Hoo.

Yi Jung- Ji Hoo, amigo te encuentras bien?

Ji Hoo niega con la cabeza, ya que es incapas de hablar.

Woo Bin- Creo que deberias llamar a tu abuelo,el sabra que hacer.

Yi Jung- Si, estoy de acuerdo. Tu abuelo tiene mucha experiencia.

Ji Hoo incapas de articular palabra, solo manda un mensaje al secretario parks. Para que le habise a su abuelo.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Nueva Caledonia

Jae Kyung-Ah-jun-Ser es hermoso.

Jun Pyo- me alegro que te guste.

Jae Kyung- Si, no puedo creer que estemos aqui y tu seas mi esposo. Esto es un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

Jun Pyo- Ya mono, esto es real. Mejor vamos a nadar.

Jae Kyung-Si.

Ambos se dirigen al mar.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Abuelo- Ji hoo, hijo como estas?

Ji Hoo- Abuelo (lo abraza con fuerza, siente que su mundo se derrumba)

Abuelo- Tranquilo yo estoy Aquí.

Ji Hoo solo asiente y el abuelo va en busca del medico que atendio a Jan Di.

Woo Bin- Tranquilo amigo, (poniendo una mano en hombro de el)

Yi Jung- Ella se pondra bien. Estamos hablando de Jan Di Geum la mujer maravilla.

Ji Hoo- "No pude evitarlo y sonrei, ellos tenian razón. Ella es la mujer maravilla, mi chica maravilla"

No se sentia el tiempo, Ga eul, Yi Jung y Woo Bin se habian negado a irse y dejar solo a su amigo. Aun que Ji Hoo les dijo que se fueran a Descansar ellos se negaron. Que ellos no se hiban a mover hasta tener noticias de Jan Di, ese gesto enternecio a ji Hoo y no objeto mas, puesto que sabia que no ganaria. Las horas pasaron y Ga eul se habia dormido en los brazos de Yi Jung, por su pate el habia recostado su cabeza en la de ella. Woo Bin se durmio en un sofa individual y tenia las piernas estiradas en una mesita de enfrente, Ji Hoo no puso en que momento se habia quedado dormido, hasta que sintio que alguien le hablaba.

Abuelo- Ji Hoo, hijo. Ji Hoo despierta. (sacudiendolo un poco)

Ji Hoo- mmm, "restregue mis ojos, no supe en que momento me habia dormido, pero al despertar vi a mi abuelo hablarme y los demas ya estaban despiertos" abuelo.

Abuelo- (sonrio) Ella ya desperto y pregunta por ustede. vengan los llevare con ella.

Todos siguieron al abuelo ya que estaban inpacientes por ver a su amiga.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Señora Geum- Espero que tu hermana sea inteligente esta vez, y no deje escapar al joven Yoon que estan bien parecido.

Kan Shang- Ya mamá, no te parece que es Jan Di la que tiene que tomar la decicion.

Señora Geum- Como puesdes decir eso, despues que dejara a Jun Pyo. Ella no sabe lo que le conviene.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

Jan Di-Hi! (Susurrra)

Ga Eul- Jan Di amiga, me tenias muy preocupada.

Woo Bin- No solo a ella, a nosotros tan bien. Pero me alegro que ya estes de vuelta. (sonriendole)

Yi Jung- Si, estamos felices que estes con nosotros, pero quiero saber por que te fuistes. (pregunta muy serio)

Jan Di- La verdad fue... (se humedecio los labios) por que hice un trato con la presidenta Kang.

Ji Hoo- que clase de trato?

Jan di- Que si desaparecia, no hiba a seguir molestandote a ti y Ga Eul.

Yi Jung- Hiciste que?

Woo Bin Pero esta loca-que, como ya ocurrio si menjante Cosa.

Jan Di- Me fui, por que no queria que por mi culpa. Ustedes sufrieran (lo dijo con dificultad)

Ga Eul- Sera mejor dejarla descansar, ya habra tiempo para hablar.

Yi Junhg- Ga Eul tiene razon, lo mejor sera que descanses.

Woo Bin- Nos vemos luego. (abrazandola)

Ga Eul-A Dios Jan Di, rcuperate. (Al abrazandola)

Yi Jung- nos vemos. (repitiendo la accion de sus amigos)

Todos se retiran y cunado Ji Hoo se disponia a salir Jan di lo detiene.

Jan Di- Ji Hoo, quedate con migo, por favor. Siento que si cierro los ojos y me duermo, cuando despierte me de cuenta de que sto no es mas que un sueño.

Ji Hoo- No es un sueño Jan Di y si me quedare, solo voy avisarle al abuelo que me quedare.

Jan Di asiente, ji Hoo sale enbusca de su abuelo.

_espero que les aya gustado, comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien resividas y quiero darles las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi primer fic. besitos y cuidencen. ;)_

_fiore jw: Quiero agrader tu sugerencia y la tendre encuenta en los proximos capitulo, este lo subi asi. Por que ya lo tenia y me alegra que te guste.  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Los Cambios

_Capitulo 4. Los cambios._

**Jun Pyo Punto De Vista.**

Habían pasado dos meses, desde que volví con la mono. No es que realidad hayamos estado juntos, pero me hace sentirme un poco mejor, yo se que no es correcto. Pero ella muchas veces me recuerda tanto a Jan Di.

Si lose soy de lo peor, incluso cuando estamos en la intimidad, pienso en ella, solo espero lastimar a Jae Kyung en el proceso.

Ja! Quien lo diría, yo el gran Jun Pyo me estuviera arrepintiendo de algo. No cabe duda Jan Di me cambio.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

**Yi Jung Punto De Vista.**

Estos meses han sido muy amenos, al principio fueron muy preocupantes, por la salud de Jan Di. (Sonrió) Jan Di quien diría que una chica como ella, nos cambiara tanto a todo el F4, e incluso hemos pasado más tiempo juntos. O como dicen Ga Eul y Jan Di es tiempo de calidad.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo hablando o jugando, juegos absurdos. Pero a la vez entretenidos, Ha Ga Eul he paso mas tiempo con ella y si es oficial el Casanova nº 1, fue casado por una chica dulce e inocente. Quien lo diría.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

**Jae Kyung Punto De Vista.**

No me lo puedo creer, ya tengo dos meses de casada con Jun. Y me siento en las nubes, pensé que me costaría algo de trabajo llevarnos bien en todos los sentidos. Pero debo de admitir que Jun ha puesto de su parte por llevar nuestro matrimonio en paz.

Cada vez que estoy con Jun en la recamara. Me anima, ya que puedo asegurar que vamos por buen camino, espero que pronto regresemos a corea y estar con todos nuestros amigos.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

**Woo Bin Punto De Vista.**

Wow, estos mese han sido muy buenos para mi. Los F4 somos mas unidos que nunca, no cabe la menor duda Jan Di vino a poner nuestro mundo de cabeza, pero para bien y en lo que a mi concierne. Ella es parte del F4, al igual que Ga Eul, Jajajaja, quien diría que el famoso F4 se juntaría con unas chiquillas de su clase. Pero fue para mejorarnos en el proceso de nuestra amistad.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

**Ji Hoo media.**

Dos meses, dos meses, no dejo de repetírmelo. Una y otra vez. Desde que encontré a Jan Di, recuerdo cuando su hermano me llamo.

-Flash Back-

Nos encontrábamos en la sala de receso de los F4, Yi Jung y Woo Bin estaban conversando a cerca de lo que hiso Jun Pyo.

- No puedo creer que Jun Pyo, se haya casado.

- Ni yo tampoco. Como pudo hacer eso y que pasara con Jan Di.

- Se volvió loco, es la única respuesta que le encuentro. Ni si quiera contesta el celular.

Mientras Ji Hoo se encontraba observando fijamente su taza. (Como si la susodicha le fuera a dar las respuesta, que mala soy)

- Amigo como tú que han sido - Pide Woo Bin.

- Bien. (Contesta sin despegar su mirada de la taza)

- Ga Eul esta muy triste y ya no se que hacer para animarla.

Híba a contestar, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Diga? (con voz monótona)

- Ji Hoo Yoon? (pregunta dudosamente)

- Si, quien habla? (extrañado, por que no sabe quien es)

- La soya puede Shang, el hermano del Jan Di.

Me quede en shock al escuchar quien es el que habla.

- Donde está?

En cuanto escuche su respuesta do lo pensé dos veces y me fui a buscarla. Algo me decía que me necesitaba, como ella me dijo una vez que yo siempre atendía su alarma del corazón y el mío me decía que me necesitaba más que nunca.

Se que cuando me marche deje a mis amigos atónitos por mi salida, pero no tenia tiempo que perder en explicaciones.

-Fin Flash Back-

Si no hubiera sido por su hermano quien sabe cuando la hubieras encontrado. Le debo mucho a ese chico.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º

**Jan Di media.**

No lo podía creer, llevaba dos mese encerrada en este hospital, y la verdad ya me estoy irritando. Quiero salir de aquí y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que tengo 5 guardias que se turnan para vigilarme, ja! Ellos dicen que me cuidan pero yo se que no es del todo cierto y Ga Eul traidora les dijo que en la menor oportunidad me escaparía de aquí. Shh

Mi papá tuve mejor suerte que yo, que salió antes. Muchísimo antes que yo, todavía recuerdo cuando me vino a visitar. (Sonríe)

-Flash Back-

- Jan Di, mi pequeña, perdóname. Yo soy el responsable de que estés asi.

- Calma papá, yo estoy bien y no es tu culpa.

- Oh, Jan Di. Si te hubiera pasado algo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado.

- Yo estoy bien y seguiré asi. (sonrió)

- Claro que seguirá asi. No eso puede estar seguro ya que yo cuidare de ella.

-Fin Flash Back-

A un me sorprende esa afirmación, hay pero lo que no dejame de molestar es que todos me tratan como niña chiquita.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

- En que piensas?

- (SE sobresalto) Ji Hoo, nos asustaste.

- Pido disculpas y dime en que pensabas. Cuando entre te vi muy concentrada.

- En que todos me tratan como una niña pequeña. (haciendo un puchero)

Ji Hoo rio por el puchero que hiso Jan Di.

- Y lo eres, al haberte descuidado de esa manera.

- Oye, cuando me van a dar de alta. Ya me aburrí de estar aquí. "dije, para cambiar de tema y que no me regañe"

- Ya te aburriste de que este contigo y que los chicos vengan a verte. "pregunte juguetón, me encanta molestarla"

- Claro que no, no me refería a eso. Quiero salir de aquí y quiero estudiar.

- Y lo has estado haciendo.

- Pero no es lo mismo. (cruzándose de brazos)

- Claro que si.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, nunca pensé decir esto. Pero quiero regresar a la escuela, ya estoy aburrida de estas 4 paredes.

- En este caso, usted quiere saber lo que saldrás asado de la mañana aquí.

- Abuelo.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado, que el abuelo había entrado en la habitación.

- Enserio. (muy entusiasmada)

- Si, pero tengo unas condiciones señorita.

- Cuales? (pregunta temerosa)

1º es que usted se viene a vivir con nosotros (señalando a Ji Hoo)

2º que Ji Hoo, estará pendiente de tus horas de comer.

3ºno trabajaras por lo que resta del año.

4º no te excederás en nada, Ji Hoo y yo nos encargaremos de eso.

- Pero… pero… como? Es que

- Tus padres están de acuerdo, haci que en cuanto salgas de aquí. Te iras directo a casa, he dicho.

* º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º * º *

-Papá, tu sabes cuando saldrá Jan Di- Pregunto Kan Shang.

-pasado mañana.

-Por cierto, el señor Yoon. Cuidara de tu hermana.

-Por que?

-Por que tu hermana, no esta totalmente recuperada y el como medico. Quiere ver de cerca su evolución.

-Espero que Jan Di aproveche y se case con el joven Ji Hoo.

Hay-mamá.-se la Mente Shang Kan-

**Fiore**** Jw:**_** No se si es algo asi que medecias y si tratare de hacerlo mejor posible.**_

** :**** _Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este capitulo._**

**_Cuidence un monton, se les agradece sus palabras. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6 Bienvenida

**_Capitulo 5 Bienvenida._  
**

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi primer fic, tan bien quiero decirles que a partir de este capitulo. Hay un nuevo personaje, espero que les guste sin mas que agregar. Me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo. XD_**

- Esto a estado muy tranquilo, jefe. - se quejo con desgano Ga Eul.

- Dentro de poco, saldrá Jan Di del hospital.

- Eh?

- Voy a la cocina.

En eso entran Woo Bin y Yin Jung al restaurante, y Ga Eul iba darles la bienvenida. cuando se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda. - Le dijo Woo Bin.

- Mi ayuda? para que?

- Tranquila no es nada malo, lo que pasa es que Woo Bin y yo hemos estado hablando. y llegamos a la conclusión de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida. - Le explico Yi Jung.

- Mm, esta bien. Les ayudare, con la condición de que nosotros arreglemos todo.

- Que? - Dijeron a un solo.

- Miss Ga Eul, usted sabe con quien esta hablando?

- Claro que si, con don juan y casanova. Pero en mi opinión, es mejor darle algo que hecho por nosotros mismos, que comprándolo o contratando a alguien que lo haga.

- Lo que quieres decir es que hagamos, exactamente lo mismo. Que hicimos al departamento de Jan Di. - Concedió Woo Bin.

- Exacto. (sonrio, Ga Eul)

- Muy bien, que te parece si nos das dos ordenes de tus mejores platos.

- Trabajan. - Salio por la ventanilla el jefe.

- Pónganse cómodos. - Ofreció amablemente Ga Eul.

- Que les parece si comenzamos mañana.- Propone Yi jung.

- Me parece bien.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Pensamiento Ji Hoo.**

Estaba feliz, por que mi abuelo. Me había dado la mejor de las noticias, Jan Di vivirá con migo. Bueno no exactamente solo con migo, si no que tan bien con el abuelo, pero no deja de ponerme feliz. Pero tengo un poco de miedo, ya que no se si Jan Di cambiara de actitud con migo, después de mi declaración.

Nunca se presentaba la oportunidad, pero tan poco quería presionarla. Primero tenia que recuperarse. En lo otro en que estado pensando y lamento profundamente, es que ya no voy a poder dormir con ella. Todavía recuerdo cuando me lo pidió.

- Flash Back-

Cuando me disponía a salir de la habitación de Jan Di, me llamo.

- Ji Hoo, quédate con migo, por favor. Siento que si cierro los ojos y me duermo. Cuando despierte todo esto se solo un sueño.

-No es un sueño, Jan Di y si me quedare. Solo voy avisarle al abuelo que me quedare.

Jan Di solo asiente y salí a buscar a mi abuelo.

Cuando lo encontré, le dije que me quedaría a cuidar a Jan Di. Mi abuelo estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, una vez termine de hablar me fui al cuarto de Jan Di. Entre con cuidado para no despertarla y para mi sorpresa, ella estaba despierta.

- Volviste. (sonrió)

- Si y tu deberías estar dormida. (la regañe)

Vi como Jan Di, se comenzaba a moverse. Dejando un espacio en la cama.

- Duerme con migo, por favor.

Al escuchar eso, me quede helado y solo atine a ver sus ojos. Y eso fue mi perdición, ya que vi la suplica en esos hermosos ojos. No pude resistirme.

Me quite la chaqueta y los zapatos, me a coste a su lado. Ella me arropo y yo acomode su cabeza en mi hombro, nos abrazamos, esta mas que feliz.

- Gracias.

- Duerme, yo permaneceré aquí, cuando despiertes.

Luego de eso, el sueño me reclamo y por primera vez en mi vida. Me sentía completo y en paz.

-Fin Flash Back-

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

En la mañana.

Yi Jung fue a recoger a Ga Eul, ellos fueron los primeros en llegar. Woo Bin tuvo un retraso, pero ya iba de camino no muy feliz, que se diga.

- Ok, tu me acompañas, pero no quiero que me causes problemas.- Woo Bin, reto a su acompañante.

- Perdón, en primer lugar tu no eres nadie, para decirme que hacer, en segundo, yo pedí venir. Eso fue cosa de tu padre, así que a mi no me vengas con el show del hermano mayor.

Woo Bin vio a su acompañante una fracción de segundo, antes de ver a la calle y ocasionar un accidente.

- "Como es que mi padre me dejo de niñero de esta chiquilla, así, ya recordé"

- Flash Back-

- Woo Bin, tengo que hablar contigo.- Demando su padre.

-Que sucede padre? tengo algo de prisa.

- Sera de Rápido.

- Ok.

En eso entra una chica trigueña, de buen cuerpo. Cabello largo de color castaño, ojos color miel, alta. (a comparación de Jan Di y Ga Eul.)

- Woo Bin, ella es Ginger London y es hija de un amigo. Ella se quedara un tiempo con nosotros, así que te pido (yo mas bien diría que le exigió) que la ayudes a que su estancia sea lo mas placentera posible.

- si padre. (haciendo una reverencia)

- Ha una cosa mas, llévala contigo y presenta les a tus amigos.

- Fin Flash Back-

- Oye, a donde vamos? - Pregunta Ginger con curiosidad.

- Tengo que reunirme con unos amigos, para comprar unas cosas.

- Suena interesante.

El resto del camino fue en total silencio, Mientras que Ga Eul revisaba su reloj por tercera vez.

- Oye, no crees que ya se tardo Woo Bin?

- No creo que tarde, Mira aya viene. (señalando el auto de su amigo.)

Woo Bin se estaciona enfrente de ellos.

-Oye, por que te tardaste?

Woo Bin sale del auto, al mismo que tiempo que su acompañante. Ga Eul queda boquiabierta y Yin Jung sonrie con malicia.

- No es lo que piensas.- Explica Woo Bin, an verla sonrisa de su amigo.

- No, eh?

- (suspira) Ella es Ginger London, es hija de un amigo de mi padre y se quedara un tiempo con nosotros.

- Mucho gusto, soy Ga Eul Chu. (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

- El placer es mio, espero que seamos amigas. (imitando a Ga Eul)

- Yo soy Yi Jung So.

- Ya que terminamos las presentaciones, sera mejor ponernos manos a la obra.

- Hay pero que pesado. - se quejo Ginger.

Todos entraron al mercado, Ga Eul y Ginger eran las que asesoraban a los los materiales que deberían comprar, para decorar la casa.

Ginger se estaba divirtiendo, al ver a dos chicos grandes comportarse como niños pequeños. A los cuales se les saca por primera vez y ver a Ga Eul, como que fuera maestra explicandole algunas cosas. Nunca se había divertio tanto. luego de un rato de andar comprando, Ga Eul propone ir a tomar algo.

Ya en una cafetería, todos se acomodaron.

- Nunca me la había pasado tan bien? (sonrió)

- En serio, pensé que alguien como tu. Se divertía mucho.- comento yin Jung.

- Cuando tu familia esta en el negocio, no tienes muchas oportunidades. (contesta simplemente)

- Negocio? - pregunta algo confusa Ga Eul.

- Si, ya saben. Como la Familia Song.

Ga Eul abre los ojos desmesuradamente, Yi Jung se atraganta con su Latte. Ya que Ginger lo dice como si nada, pero ni si quiera su amigo Woo Bin lo dice tan abiertamente.

Ginger al ver las reacciones de los amigos de Woo Bin, se siente mal. Pensó que aquí si podría hacer una vida "normal"

- Creo que mejor me voy, estoy cansada. Toda vía no estoy acostumbrada al cambio de horario. - se despidió Ginger.

Sin dejar que los presentes reaccionaran, se retiro. Se acerco a uno de los guardaespaldas de Woo Bin y pidio que la llevara de vuelta a la mansión song.

- Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ga Eul.

- No tengo idea, Pero luego lo averiguare. - prometió Woo Bin.

- Sera mejor terminar, recuerden de aquí. Tenemos que dirigirnos a la casa de Ji Hoo, para dejar las cosas y mañana arreglaremos.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Al día siguiente.

- Al fin, voy a salir de aquí.- declaro Jan Din, feliz.

- (sonrió, mientras guardaba la ropa de Jan Di) Dentro de un momento vendrá la enfermera.

- Enfermera? para que ?

- Para ...

No termino de hablar ya que en ese preciso instante tocaron la puerta y entro la enfermera con una silla de ruedas. Jan Di la vio extrañada, y Ji Hoo gentilmente le explico.

- Son normas del hospital, siéntate.

Jan Di suspiro derrotada y accedió a la petición de Ji Hoo, mientras que el carga la maleta de ella. Al llegar a la salida, sonrió al ver que el abuelo y el secretario Park la esperaban, el secretario se acerco a Ji Hoo y tomo la maleta que llevaba. Lo que hizo Ji Hoo a continuación, dejo muy sorprendida y roja de la pena a Jan Di. Puesto que la cargo en brazos, hasta la camioneta. El abuelo tenia la puerta abierta para que metiera a Jan Di, adentro del vehículo, una vez acomodada. Ji Hoo se acomodo a par de ella, una vez todos abordo, el secretario se puso en marcha.

- Sabes que podía caminar. - recrimino Jan Di.

- Lo se, pero lo quise hacer.

- Me alegro, que ya te encuentres mejor.- declaro el abuelo.

- Gracias, a todos. Por todo lo que están haciendo por mi.

- No tiene, nada que agradecer. Señorita Geum.

- A demás, como una vez te dije. Tu eres mi nieta.

- Abuelo. - Lo regaña Jan Di, que esta sonrosada.

Ji Hoo, solo observa y escucha y se pregunta cuando, es que su abuelo le dijo eso.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Ya esta, por fin terminamos. Gracias por ayudarnos Ginger.

- De nada, fue un placer. A demás de divertido, nunca vi a dos chicos mas atolondrados. Para arreglar, jajajaja

- A quienes llamas atolondrados.- le pregunta un indignado Woo Bin.

- A ustedes dos.

- Yo creo, que ella tiene razón.

- Miss Ga Eul, esta insinuando que no sirvo para esto?

- Yo no dije eso?.- Tratando de arreglar lo dicho.

- Sera mejor servir la comida, ya vienen para acá. - les informa Woo Bin.

Cuando estaban sirviendo la comida, llego la familia de Jan Di. Que comenzaron a ayudar.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Jan Di se había quedado dormida en el hombro de Ji Hoo y el estaba mas que feliz, de tenerla así.

- Joven amo, ya casi llegamos. seria bueno que la despertarla.

- Vamos despierta la, recuerda que nos esperan.

Ji Hoo asiente y comienza a hablarle.

- Jan Di, despierta. Jan Di, ya llegamos dormilona.- la sacude un poco.

- Mm, (restregándose los ojos) que pasa? Ji Hoo?

- (sonrió) Ya llegamos.

- Ah.

Todos bajan de la camioneta, todos caminan a la entrada de la casa y los primeros en entrar son Ji Hoo y Jan di, donde recibe una grata sorpresa.

- Bienvenida, Jan Di.- dijeron a coro todos los presentes.

- Gracias, (con ojos llorosos) a todos. Esto significa mucho para mi.

- No, llores o nos harás llorar a todos.

- Tu mamá, tiene razón Jan Di. Este no es momento de llorar, es mas bien de celebrar, que ya estas fuera del hospital.

- Si, tienes razón Woo Bin.

- Mejor vamos a comer.- propone Yi Jung.

En el momento que mencionan la palabra comida el estomago de Jan Di, comienza a gruñir y todos los presentes estallan en risa.

- Comamos entonces.- sentencia el abuelo.

Todos se acomodan, para comenzar la celebración.

* * *

**Patricia Busto:**_** Claro, hare tu pedido. En eso soy muy buena, solo ten un poquito de paciencia, no bueno **_

_**comenzara después.**_

**Tiamatnerwen:**_** Quiero agradecerte, todos tus consejos. **_


	7. Chapter 7 Una nueva amiga

**_Buenos mis queridos lectores, aqui les traigo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, así como yo lo hice al escribirlo, tan bien quiero aclarar unas cosas, hay situaciones que las he cambiado. De las origenales, espero que les guste los cambios y si tienen dudas referente algunas cosas. Abajo aclaro lo que es, sin mas disfrutenlo._**

**_CAPITULO 6. UNA NUEVA AMIGA._**

- " Cuando el abuelo, dijo que comiéramos. No lo pensé dos veces, y todos nos acomodamos, en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala. Había bastante comida, y de la cual jamás había comido en mi vida y al ver la expresión de Ga Eul, esta en las mismas que yo. Pero luego caí en cuenta que mi familia tan poco, y gracias al cielo el abuelo nos explico como se llaman cada platillo"

- Este platillo se llama Gujeolpan, el aquí es Bulgogi y la bebida es Bori cha. (señalando cada platillo)

Ji hoo le sirvio la comida a Jan Di, y los de mas lo imitaron y empesaron a servirse. La comida estaba deliciosa y la platica a mena, a la mitad de la comida Woo Bin interrumpio.

- Chicos, quiero pedir disculpas por mi falta de educación. Quiero presentarles a Ginnger London, es hija de un amigo de mi padre, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros.

- Un gusto conocerte.- le dijo Jan Di.

Ji Hoo solo hizo una pequeña reverencia.

- El gusto es mio, he oído mucho de ustedes dos, (señalando a Ji Hoo y Jan Di) espero que seamos buenos amigos.

El reto de la comida transcurrió, tranquilamente.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Ginger pensamiento.**

Al principio, pensé que Woo Bin me estaba gastando una broma, al invitarme a la fiesta de bienvenida de su amiga Jan DI. Pero luego me aseguro que estaba hablando en cerio, acepte por que no me hiba a quedar en la mansión Song mientras dure mi estancia. Que por cierto no se cuento tiempo me dejen aquí, en fin lo mejor que puedo hacer es, amigos para no sentirme tan sola.

Me alegro a ver aceptado la invitación de Woo Bin me la estoy pasando de lo lindo.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Dime Ginger, de donde eres?- pregunto la señora Geum.

- Wiltshire.

- Donde queda eso?- pregunta algo confundida.

- Al sur-este de Inglaterra.

- Oh, debe ser muy bonito allí.

- La verdad si, sobre todo en primavera.

- Y dime, una Chica tan linda como tu, debe de ter varios chicos de tras de ti.

- Eh? (la tomo por sorpresa la pregunta) si, pero por otro tipo de razones.

lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, solo Woo Bin la escucho, ya que se encontraba sentado junto a ella y decidió cambiar el tema, por uno menos incomodo para Ginger.

- Por cierto cuando regresaras a la escuela Jan Di?

- Dentro de tres días, quiero estar totalmente seguro de que todo este bien con ella.- Intervino el abuelo.

- Abuelo- (Se quejo Jan Di).- Ya me siento mejor.

- No discutas con migo, Yo se que es lo mejor para ti.

- Has le caso al abuelo, el sabrá cuando sera mejor para ti regresar.- Intervino Ji Hoo y regalando una de sus sonrisas tranquilizantes.

- Eso sera magnifico?- Declaro Ginger.

- Por que Magnifico?- Pregunto Ga Eul.

- Por que Jan Di y yo, nos podemos encontrar en la entra de la escuela. Así no me sentire como bicho raro.

- Como? tu tan bien iras a la escuela - Fueron las palabras de Jan Di.

- Si, fue idea de mis padres y de los de Woo Bin.

- Ah, eso lo explica.

- Claro, no podían dejar que anduviera perdiendo el tiempo por allí.

- Que bien, que iras con Jan Di. Así las dos se aran compañía.

- Si, eso sera genial, espero que me des un tour guiado por la ciudad.

- Ciudad? - pregunto Jan Di.

- Si, ya sabes la escuela. Me han dicho que es tan grande como una ciudad de la campiña inglesa.

Ninguno de los chicos se habían puesto a pensar en la escuela shimwa, fuera como una pequeña ciudad, no obstante las chicas si, por lo enorme que es.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

La noche cayo y cada uno se fue para sus casas, el señor Yoon le pidió que llevara a la familia de Jan Di. Yi Jung se llevo a Ga Eul, pero en el camino la invito a ir a un lugar especial para el.

- Donde estamos?

- Este es un lugar especial para mi, ven vamos.

La tomo de la mano, y la guío hasta que quedaron en frente de un horno de barro. Los dos se encontraban en silencio enfrente del horno y Yi Jung rompió el silencio.

- Ga Eul, me voy a suiza. (sin atrever a mirarla)

Ga Eul, le tomo unos minutos digerir la información, sintió un apretón en el pecho.

- Que?

- Me iré por 2 años.

- Cuando te iras?

- Dentro de unos días. Ga Eul se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero crees que cuando regrese podrías darme una oportunidad. (tomando sus manos)

- Yi Jung...

- Me voy, para convertirme en un mejor hombre. Alguien que sea merecedor de ti.

- Yo te esperare. (se acerco y le da un casto beso en los labios)

- (sonrió) Donde quedo la tímida e inocente miss Ga Eul? - le pregunta y a su ves acariciando su mejilla.

- No se. - responde toda sonrojada.

- Hay Ga Eul, que tienen tu y Jan Di que nos cambiaron tanto.- le pregunta en forma juguetona.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

El día que Jan Di y Ginger, se presentaban a la escuela llego, ambas estaban nerviosas, ya que no sabian con lo que se hiban a encontrar.

entra de la de escuela.

- Creo que Ginger causara revuelo aquí.- Comenta Yi Jung, en forma maliciosa.

- Revuelo, a que te refieres?- Pregunto Woo Bin, enarcando una ceja.

- Ha eso. - dijo señalando a todos los chicos que pasan, se le quedaban viendo a Ginger de pies a cabeza.

Sin saber por que, eso le molesto mucho a Woo Bin.

- Ginger, (la llamo) sera mejor que estés cerca de nosotros.

- Por que?- pregunta intrigada Ginger.

- Así recibimos todos junto a Jan Di. "Algo me dice, que tu amigo mio. Ponto caerás en las garras del amor" (sonríe de medio lado)

- Esta bien.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Recuerda, que te vere a la hora del almuerzo. En la sala de estar de los F4.

- Si, esta bien. Llevare a Ginger con migo.

- Sera lo mejor, ya que Woo Bin tiene que cuidarla.

- Cuidar a quien?

- A Ginger. - le contesta con calma Ji Hoo.

- No creen que ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita, Como para que la estén cuidando.

Ji Hoo sonrió, tras lo que dijo Jan Di. Sabia que no solo se refería a Ginger, si no que a ella tan bien.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Jan Di.- la llamo Ginger.

Jan Di y Ji Hoo, se dirijieron donde se encontraban sus amigos.

- Me alegro que estés de regreso. - le dijo Woo Bin.

- Yo lo estoy mas.

- Es pero que no te metas en problemas.- fue el turno de Yi Jung.

- Yo?

- Si. (contestaron los F3)

- Tranquilos, yo la cuidare. (abrazando a Jan Di) La pasaremos bien.

- Creo que me preocupa?- comento el joven Song.

- Que te preocupa? - le pregunto Ji Hoo.

- Que ella "cuide" (haciendo comillas con los dedos) a Jan Di.

los tres solo observaron, como las dos chicas se alejaban.

- Creo que sera un día largo- se quejo Yi Jung.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Pero miren nada mas, quien regreso.

- Hay que horror y yo que pensé que al fin todo volvería a la normalidad.

- Huy, pero mira se reproducen rápidamente, trae otra como ella. (tapándose la nariz con los dedos)

- Ustedes, están hablando de nosotras?- pregunto Ginger con molestia.

- Pero si sabe hablar.

- Y yo que pensé que teníamos que hacer señas para comunicarnos con la extrajera.

- Extrajera- repitió Ginger, dando un paso.

- No vale la pena, (deteniendola) para lo único que son buenas, es para molestar.- Le Dice Jan Di.

- tens toda a razão, são umas cabeças ocas. a unica neurónio que têm, só lhes serve para falar tonterias.- les dice Ginger.

- Que? (preguntas las reinas)

- Va monos Jan Di, nosotras tenemos mucho que aprovechar y estudiar. ( jalando a Jan Di)

una vez alejadas de las reinas, Jan di se aventuro a preguntar.

- Oye, Ginger. que fue lo que les digistes?

- (serió) Que tienes razón, son unas cabezas huecas. La única neurona que tienen, solo les sirve para hablar tonterías.

- Ha.

* * *

**_ Gujeolpan: es un platillo, que se compone por nueve secciones. Divididas en forma de octagono, los platillos se separan por color e ingretientes, comprenden varios namul, ( verdura de hoja aliñada) carnes, champiñones y mariscos. En el centro se dispone una pila de jeon, (panqueques Coreanos) pequeños hecho de harina de trigo._**_**  
**_

**_ Bulgogi: es carne de ternera, cortada en tiras y marina con salsa de soja, azucar, aceite de sesamo y ajo, se prefiere a la parrilla._**

**_ Bori cha: es un te frio, a base de cebada tostada._**

**_ Patricia bustos: Hola amiga gracias, por tus comentario y los tengo en cuenta. te dare gusto, pero un poco de panciencia. ya vendra lo bueno y con respecto a lo otro soy maleta en ingles. si quieres hablar con migo sobre esto. buscame en el face como maricela iraheta y con gusto, te contestare todo lo que quieras._**


	8. Chapter 8 Despedida

**HOY SI CREO QUE MI INSPIRACIÓN LLEGO, POR QUE NO PARE DE ESCRIBIR HASTA QUE TERMINE EL CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA INVENCIÓN DE MI CABEZA.**

**CAPITULO 7. DESPEDIDA.**

Una semana después...

- Diga?

- Jan Di, podemos vernos.

- Yi Jung? eh, claro.

- Perfecto, te recogeré en 30 minutos.

- Sabes donde estoy?

- Donde mas, es casa de Ji Hoo. Te recuerdo que el abuelo no te deja salir sola o me equivoco.

- No, lastimosamente no. - suspira derrotada.

- Exacto, nos vemos en un rato. - cuelga.

- Quien era? - pregunta Ji Hoo.

- Yi Jung.

- Mmm.

- Quiere verme así que saldré con el.

- Bien, solo abrígate bien.

- Voy a cambiarme.

25 minutos después..

- Ji Hoo.

- Yi Jung.

- Tranquilo amigo, no le voy hacer nada. Si, solo quiero pedirle un favor.- le explica, mientras levanta los brazos en son de paz.

- Sobre Ga Eul.

- Ji Hoo Yoon, siempre tan suspicaz, y si es sobre ella.

- Bien, solo no dejes que nada malo le pase.

- Tranquilo te la devolveré en una pieza.

- Yi Jung, estoy lista.

- Entonces andando. - le sonríe coquetamente.

Ji Hoo solo sonríe al ver a su amigo casanova desplegar uno de sus encantos.

- Nos vemos después Ji Hoo. - logra decir Jan Di, ya que es jalada por Yi Jung.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- (suspiro)

- Que te ocurre, Ga Eul.

- Nada jefe.

- Has estado suspirando cada 2 por 3 minutos.

- No es nada, estoy bien.

- Si tu dices.

En eso entran dos clientes.

- Bienvenidos.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Te agradezco que hayas aceptado, mi invitación.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, pero dime. Que es lo que me quieres decir.

- Mas que decirte es pedirte.

- Pedirme?

- Si, quiero pedirte que cuides a Ga Eul, ya que dentro de poco me voy a suiza y estaré por 2 años fuera de aquí.

- Mmm, quieres que la cuide y de paso. Espantarle a posibles pretendientes.

- (se ruboriza) Yo... eh, (comenzó a jugar con su taza) la verdad es que si.

- (rió) No te preocupes, yo la cuidare y no tienes que temer. Ella solo tiene ojos para ti, y te esperara.

- Como sabes eso?

- (sonrió) es mi mejor amiga, a de mas tengo mis técnicas para sacarle lo que, quiero saber.

-Jan Di, nunca pensé decir esto. Das miedo cuando hablas así de seria.

- Ja,ja,ja,ja, lo bueno es que tu todavía no sabes. Y sera mejor que siga así.

Yi Jung se espanto, y tuvo que compadecer a la pobre de Ga Eul.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Ya regrese. -Grito Jan Di al entrar en casa.

- Como te fue?

- Ji Hoo que bueno que estas en casa, necesito tu ayuda y un favor.

- Para?

- Vamos, (jalándolo del brazo) en el camino te explico.

Ji Hoo rió y tomo las llaves de su moto, que se encontraba en un cuento de cristal.

Mansión Song.

- Joven song, tiene visitas.

- Visitas?

- Si, el joven Yoon y la Señorita Geum.

- Que? ellos están aquí? (pregunto algo desconsertado) diles que los resivire en el estudio.

El mayordomo se retira, dejando al joven Song desconsertado.

- "Rayos, Ji Hoo en que estabas pensando en traerla aquí."

En el estudio.

- Nunca antes había venido aquí, es bonito y grande.- dijo Jan Di, observando todo.

- Jan Di, recuérdame preguntarte primero a donde. Quieres que te lleve.

- Para decirme que no e invitar mil pretextos.

- sabes en el problema...

No termino ya que entro Woo Bin, muy serio.

- En que estas pensando Ji Hoo? para traer a Jan Di aquí.

- No te enojes con el, yo le pedí venir.- intervino Jan Di.

- Por que no te negaste.- le recrimino.

- Por que el no sabia, hasta que ya estamos de camino, no te enojes si. A de mas no le veo nada de malo en venir a verte.

- Jan Di, no quiero que te involucres en este ambiente. " A de mas, me da pena contigo. No quiero que te espantes, eres una amiga especia" - pensó.

- Hay Woo Bin, somos amigos o no, me gustaría venir a visitarte de vez en cuando. Creo que a Ginger le agradaría la idea. Te conosco lo suficiente, para saber como eres realmente y no te tengo miedo.

- Hay Jan Di, esta bien. Me gustaría que vinieras de vez en cuando.- le sonrió.

- A hora si, ns puedes decir que tienes en mente.- le pregunto Ji Hoo.

- Woo Bin, esta Ginger en casa.

- Si, creo que esta en su cuarto. Quieres que la llame.

- Si.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Yi Jung, se encontraba dando vueltas en un centro comercial. Revisaba todas la joyerías, quería comprarle algo a Ga Eul. Algo que siempre lo llevara con ella y le recordara que el siempre estaría con ella, nada le había llamado la atención.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- En toces que opinan.

- Creo, que es una idea estupenda.- elogio Ginger.

- Aremos llorar a mi amigo.

- En que lugar se llevaría acabo.- pregunto Ji Hoo.

- Aquí.- propuso Ginger.

- Aquí? estas loca.- acuso Woo Bin.

- No, no lo esta, creo que es muy buena idea. No sospecharía nada.- apoyo Jan Di la idea de Ginger.

- Ji Hoo, creo que ellas dos son peligrosas. Juntas.

Ji Hoo sonrió por la ocurrencia de de su amigo.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Entonces mañana iremos a casa de Woo Bin y preparar todo para la noche.

- Gracias Jan Di. Piensas en todo.

- No en todo, pero tu eres mi mejor amiga y el uno de mis mejores amigos. Así que se merece esto, Ga Eul arribo esos ánimos.

- Eres la mejor sabes. - abrazándola.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Domingo en la mañana...

- Miss Ga Eul, buenos días. Quería invitarte a salir hoy.

- Yi Jung, Lo siento. No puedo, es que tengo un compromiso muy importante.

- Entiendo, entonces que tengas un buen día. (colgó) " y yo que quería pasar mis últimos días, contigo" - pensó con pesar.

En ese momento sonó su celular.

- Hola! Woo Bin, eh, claro. No tengo nada que hacer, si nos vemos aya.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

- Perdóname, Yi Jung. Pero sabrás por que lo hice.

- Ga Eul, vamos. Tenemos mucho que hacer. - dijo Ginger.

- Ji Hoo, ayúdame aquí si. - le pidió Jan Di.

Ji Hoo solo reía por lo bajo, al ver a las 3 chicas, de un lado a otro. Y lo peor era que el tenia que ayudar a las damas, si era oficial, estaba absolutamente bajo el poder de Jan Di y ella ni enterada. El no era capaz de negarle nada, pero no se arrepentía, si con eso pasaba mas tiempo con Jan Di. En definitiva no se arrepentía, sonrió mas ampliamente.

- Por que sonríes, Ji Hoo.- le cuestiono Jan Di.

- Por nada en especial, solo recordé algo.

- Ha..- dijo no muy convencida.

Siguieron trabajando, todos juntos. Mientras Woo Bin distraía a Yi Jung.

Horas después...

- Woo Bin, no se por que incististes en que viniera a tu casa. Es mas no dejaste que llamara a Ga Eul.

- Ahs, vamos este día dedicamelo. Total dentro de poco te iras, todavía tienes el día de mañana.

- En serio amigo, que bicho te pico.

- Ya entra, vamos al salón.

Los dos se encaminaron al salón y cuando entraron las chicas gritaron.

- Sorpresa.

Yi jung estaba realmente sorprendido, nunca pensó que sus amigos hicieran algo así y dedujo que la artífice de todo esto era Jan Di.

- Tu sabias de esto?- acuso a Woo Bin.

- Si y vaya que me costo trabajo.

- Bueno Yi jung, queriamos darte una fiesta de hasta luego. Y demostrarte lo que te queremos amigo.- Jan Di, hablo por todos.

- Así que este era tu compromiso importante?- pregunto viendo fijamente a Ga Eul.

- Si, lo siento. Por no haber salido contigo, me perdonas.

Yi Jung hizo gesto de pensarlo un momento.

- Si, ya que estuviste haciendo esto por mi.

- Ya basta de arrumacos, mejor probemos la comida.

Jan Di corto un trozo de pastel y se lo ofreció a Yi Jung.

- Pruébalo.

- (comió un trozo) Esta delicioso.

- De verdad?.- pregunto Ginger.

- Si.

- Tanto así, que felicitarías al chef.

- Si.

- Muy bien, has lo entonces.- dijo señalando a Ga Eul.

Ga eul se sonrojo, cuando Ginger en pocas palabras le dijo que ella lo había cocinado.

- Tu lo hiciste?

- Si. - contesto la aludida, mas roja que una fresa.

Woo Bin provo uno de los platillos que se encontraban en la mesa.

- Oye, Ga eul, tan bien preparastes esto?

- Eh, no fue Ginger.

- Sabes cocinar?- Pregunta incrédulo.

- Si, cuando era pequeña. Siempre me metía a la cocina y observaba como cocinaban y un día, mi nana, me pregunto si quería aprender y yo le dije que si.

- eso lo entiendo, pero como es que aprendiste hacer nuestros platillos?

- De la misma forma que cuando pequeña, pero tu mamá me dejo.

Woo Bin hiba hacer una broma al respecto, cuando sintió que alguien le metió comida en la boca.

- Come, esta sabroso.- le dijo, Ji Hoo. luego de a verle llenado la boca.

Woo Bin lo asesino con la mirada y Ji Hoo se encojio de hombros, conocía muy bien a los F4 y sabia que Woo Bin abriría la boca para hacer una broma y la furia de las diosas guerreras se desataría.

El se pregunto, que si los mortales en la antigüedad se hubieran sentido como el ante la furia de los dioses. Cuando estaban arreglando Jan Di, Ginger y Ga Eul, se habían enfrascado en una discusión, y les hizo una pequeña broma. Las tres lo asesinaron con la mirada y de súbito tuvo miedo, sabia que era mas fuerte que ellas, pero tenia encuenta que Jan Di, sabía defenderse y Ginger tan bien. Después de haberles ofrecido entrenarlas, no queria ni pensar en lo que serian capaz Jan Di y Ginger con el.

Agradeció a los cielos cuando apareció la mamá de Woo Bin, le estaría eternamente agradecido de que evitara ser el sacrifio a los dioses.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

La fiesta termino y Yin Jung llevo a Ga Eul a su cas, una vez enfrente Ga Eul le entrego una cajita a Yi Jung.

- Toma.

- (observo la cajita) Y esto?

- Ábrela.

El obedientemente la abrió.

- Yo se que no se compara con todas las cosas a las que estas acostumbrado, pero esto lo compre en nueva caledonia y quiero dartela. La vendedora me dijo que se la regalara a la persona con la cual quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.

En verdad nunca le habían regalado algo así, pero algo dentro de el que se movió y lo inundo un sentimiento cálido y feliz. Ga Eul le había declarado que quería pasar el resto de su vida con el, y la pulsera representaba las palabras que acaba decir Ga Eul.

- Es verdad, nunca me habían regalado algo así, pero te puedo asegurar que esto. (tomando la pulsera en sus manos) Es lo mas valioso que podre tener.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

En el aeropuerto...

- Bueno amigos, nos veremos dentro de 2 años.

- Cuídate bro.- Abrazo a su amigo.

- Gracias y tu tan bien.

- Que tengas un buen viaje Yi Jung.- le desea Ginger.

- Gracias, ven aquí. (abrazándola) Cuida a mi amigo.- le dice en un susurro.

- Claro.- le dice sonriente.

- Amigo, espero que cumplas todo lo que te propones.- fueron las palabras de Ji Hoo.

- Y yo espero que tan bien logres, lo que quieres.

- Yi Jung, buen viaje y portate bien. Eh.- le dice Jan Di.

- (pone las manos en los hombros de Jan Di) No se te olvide lo que te pedí.

- Nunca.

Fue el turno de Ga Eul y los de mas les dieron espacio.

- Miss Ga eul, no estés triste. No voy a la guerra, veras que rápido pasa el tiempo.- le decía, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo. (observo, que llevaba puesta la pulsera) La llevas puesta?

- Claro que si, cuando te extrañe demasiado. Solo la tendré que ver, y sentiré que estas conmigo.

- Yi Jung.

- Yo tan bien, tengo algo que darte, (sacando una cajita de su chaqueta) esto es para ti. (abriendola) Ga Eul Chu aceptarías ser mi novia.

- Si.

Con esa respuesta saco la cadena de oro, con un dije en forma de corazón y se pone en el cuello.

- Esta es mi promesa, que regresare y pasare el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Ábrelo.

Ga Eul, ábrio el corazón y dentro había una inscripción. **_Siempre estas presente en mi mente y sobre todo en mi corazón, siempre tuyo Yi Jung_****_So._**

-(soltando lagrimas de felicidad) Yi Jung nunca me la quitare.

- Ga Eul.

Yi Jung la tomo del mentón y paso un brazo en su cintura y la acerco a el y le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento, la llamada de su vuelo los hizo separarse.

- Te amo Ga Eul, no lo olvides.- sonrió.

Los de mas se acercaron para ver partir a su amigo.

* * *

**Patricia Busto:**** _Espero que te guste el capitulo y no quise que se lo propusiera así, tengo en mente otra cosa._**_**  
**_

**_ espero que les haya gustado. gracias a todos por sus comentarios._**


	9. Chapter 9 ¿ Quieres ser mi novio?

.

**CAPITULO 8 ¿ QUIERES SER MI NOVIO?**

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste y perdono por la tardanza, pero mi computadora paso a mejor vida. Y tuve que rogar a mi madre que me prestara la de ella, total ella solo de adorno la tiene, en fin espero que les guste y tratare de actualizar, seguido.**

_**Me encontraba en el muelle, junto a Ji Hoo, el observaba el horizonte y luego vi como se quitaba una cadena, cuyo dije era un anillo y me lo entrego. Yo me quede mirándolo fijamente.**_

_**- Cásate conmigo Jan Di, no se como paso, Pero yo no puedo vivir sin ti.**_

_**- Ji Hoo, que ...**_

_-_ Hay.

Miro todo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta que estoy en mi cuarto, en la casa de Ji Hoo. Me sobo mi trasero ya que me duele por la caída, tomo el reloj que se encuentra en la mesita de noche y me doy cuenta que son las 5: 00 de la mañana, me vuelvo a costar y tratar de dormir otro poco. Ya que era sábado y no tenia que levantarme temprano, estuve vuelta y vuelta en mi cama, no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, miraba a Ji Hoo y escuchaba que me pedía matrimonio, revise el reloj y solo 30 minutos habían pasado. Me rendí, me levante y ordene mi cuarto, salí con cuidado, para no despertar al abuelo y Ji Hoo. Me fui al cuarto de lavado y puse a trabajar la lavadora, saque todo los artículos de limpieza, inicie por la sala para dejar de ultimo la cocina. Eran las 7: 00 de la mañana, me sentía algo cansada, pero tenia que distraerme con algo, me encontraba demasiado nerviosa.

Decidí que preparar el desayuno, el abuelo no tardaría en salir de su habitación para irse a la clínica, le puse todo mi empeño.

Me encontraba dormido placidamente cuando un delicioso aroma me despertó, mi estomago comenzó a protestar y me levante algo adormilado. Al salir de mi Habitación me encontré con mi abuelo, ya listo para irse a la clínica, lo primero que notamos es que la casa estaba completamente limpia y ordenada.

Llegamos al comedor, donde encontramos la mesa ya puesta y uno que otro platillo, nos dimos cuenta que Jan Di traía mas cosas. Mi abuelo le ayudo y la regaño.

- Pero que estas haciendo niña, que fue lo que te dije.

- Abuelo, tranquilo si. Estoy bien y no me he excedido.

- De verdad y quien limpio todo esto. - señalo toda la casa.

- Jan Di, tu sabes que no estas totalmente recuperada. - Le dije, ya que me preocupado por ella.

- Toma asiento y descansa, come necesitas recuperar energías.

Mi abuelo obligo a que se estuviera quieta y que comiera con nosotros, el desayuno estaba realmente bueno. Jan Di había mejorado su talento culinario, no es que no supiera cocinar, su comida tenia buen sabor, pero ha hora todo lo que hacia le quedaba exquisito.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, revisando los correos que tenia. Eran variados de mis padres, amigos y sobre todo tenia uno de mi adorada Ga Eul, en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa con solo ver su nombre, si este era el nuevo Yi Jung. Que estaba completamente enamorado de la niña mas dulce de toda corea, y me siento el mas afortunado del mundo, en que ella se fijara en mi.

_**Dos semanas, dos semanas han pasado desde que te fuiste y siento que es una eternidad. Pero cada vez que toco la cadena que me regalaste, siento que estas junto a mi.**_

_**Por aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho en cuando a Ji Hoo y Woo Bin, pero con Ginger, esa chica es un terremoto. Hace 3 días nos arrastro a mi y Jan Di, de compras. Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien peor que Jae Hyung, pero me equivoque, nos llevo a un centro comercial. Entramos a todas las tiendas del centro comercial, para que nos probáramos todo a su paso, no solo fue un centro comercial. Si no como 3 o 4, la verdad que Jan Di y yo perdimos la cuenta, tuvimos que rogarle que descansaramos un momento, llegamos una cafetería. Para recobrar fuerzas, Ginger fue un momento al tocador, y Jan Di me pregunto como fue que termino allí, si el abuelo no quería que se excediera. La verdad es que quien lo convenció fue Ginger, como todavía es un misterio.**_

_**En una de las tantas tiendas, Ginger nos hizo probarnos unos vestidos de noche, pero esos no eran vestidos. No nos tapan nada, ella me dio uno en color plateado y a Jan Di en color verde jade, el mini-vestido que me medí era de un solo hombro muy ajustado, que me llegaba a medio muslo. Al verme al espejo no quise salir del probador y una vez mas, Ginger entro en acción. Sacando me de el, me dejo, para poder traer a Jan Di, Jan Di se veía realmente hermosa, el vestido de ella se abrochaba en el cuello, pero tenia un escote profundo en el pecho. Sus hombros y una parte de su espalda estaba descubierta, al igual que el mio. Le llegaba a medio muslo, con la diferencia es que tenia una abertura de un lado. Cuando ella y yo nos miramos nos dimos cuenta que nos en contra vamos completamente rojas de la vergüenza, luego que nos quitamos los vestidos.**_

_**Nos llevo a comprar zapatos, y otras cosas que según ella son necesarias, nos llevo a casa de Woo Bin y nos sugirió ir a una disco. Woo Bin estuvo de acuerdo y nos fuimos a la recamara de Ginger, donde nos dio una sorpresa y era que nos había comprado los vestidos y los zapatos de muerte. en cuestión de una hora estuvimos listas, al bajar nos encontramos a Ji Hoo, tomando una copa con Woo Bin. Al vernos comenzaron ahogarse con su bebida, Ginger y Jan Di, corrieron ayudarlos. Pero creo que tenerlas a la par de ellos con esos atuendo no ayudaban en nada, fue gracioso ver a esos dos rojos de tanto toser una vez recuperados, Woo Bin se negó a sacarnos así. Ji Hoo lo apoyo, nunca lo había visto tan decido, gracias a los cielos que WB gano, por que la verdad yo no quería salir de esa forma. Yo pensé que nuestros atuendos eran inapropiados, pero el de Ginger ese si era escaso, Nos pudimos cambiar y salimos, nos la pasamos bien al final. Espero que estés bien, y espero noticias tuyas, TE AMO, Ga Eul.**_

Reí al leer el correo de Ga Eul, al contarme lo de mis amigos y eso confirmaba mi hipótesis. Que mi amigo Woo Bin le llego el amor, fuerte y rápido, me fije en la hora y no tenía tiempo para escribirle una respuesta. Lo haría después, si no me apresuro llegare tarde.

* * *

- Me trajo todo lo que le solicite.

- Si, presidenta Kang.

La presidenta Kang, empezó a hojear los documento, pero uno de ellos le llamo la atención, sintió que todo dentro comenzaba a hervir de odio.

- Cuando es que esta persona regreso?

- Que persona?

- Jan Di Geum.

- Hace como un mes.

- No puede ser que esa mocosa haya regresado, pero esto no se va a quedar así. Tendré que tomar otras medidas, con respecto a esa chiquilla.

* * *

Después que el abuelo se fuera me regrese al cuarto de lavado, estaba sacando la ropa limpia y doblando. Cuando todo regreso a mi mente, no había sido un sueño, Ji Hoo realmente me fue a buscarme y pago todas las deudas de mi familia, me había propuesto matrimonio. Mis pierna fallaron y caí al suelo, aturdida por el recuerdo, como es que había olvido algo tan importante. Pero si era sincera conmigo misma, ultima mente inventaba cualquier escusa para pasar tiempo con el, Hay que voy hacer, no puedo enfrentarlo así como así. No después de tanto tiempo, ahs tengo que hacer algo.

Me levante del suelo, ya que si alguien entraba y me miraba en el suelo pensarían que algo malo me sucede. Tome toda la ropa y la lleve al cuarto del abuelo y decidí ordenarlo, luego arreglaría el de Ji Hoo, sabía que estaba huyendo, pero no tenia el valor para enfrentarme a Ji Hoo, cobarde. Me repetía una y otra vez.

* * *

Cuando el abuelo se fue, Jan Di se levanto y se fue, la deje sabía que algo le preocupaba. Pero necesitaba un tiempo, pero las horas pasaban y no venia, la fui a buscarla. La encontré en mi cuarto ordenando todo, me dí cuenta que estaba algo pálida y su frente estaba sudorosa, la tome de la mano, entrelazando nuestras manos.

- Basta, que es lo que te ocurre. Todo el Día, has estado de arriba y para abajo, me preocupas. (acariciando su mejilla) Recuerda lo que dijo el abuelo de excederte.

- Yo... lo se, pero es que yo...

- Que pasa? dime.

Ji Hoo se percato que Jan Di, observaba sus manos entrelazadas, pensó que el gesto le molesto y trato de soltar su mano. Pero Jan Di lo sujeto con fuerza.

- Ji Hoo, si estado así, es por que no encontraba las palabras y el valor para hablar contigo. - le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- Que sucede? tu sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Lo se y por eso acepto. - sin mirarlo a un.

- Aceptas? que aceptas? .- pregunto algo confundido.

- No lo recordaba, pero hoy recordé todo, lo que me dijiste en el muelle. Acepto con una condición.

Ji Hoo tardo unos segundos en entender lo que Jan Di le decía, luego recordó la propuesta y trago nerviosamente, inevitablemente se sonrojo.

- Aceptas.

- Si, con una condición.

- Cu ... cual?

- Que si quieres... si quieres ser mi novio.- se lo dice totalmente roja.

Ji Hoo expulso el aire de golpe y miro con ternura a Jan Di, tomo el mentón de ella. Para que lo viera.

- Si, (le dice, viendo esos hermosos ojos. Que tanto a dora) acepto ser tu novio, Jan Di. Pero tienes que saber algo antes de que me aceptes totalmente.

- Que?

- Si aceptas ser mía, nunca te dejare ir. Siempre estarás a mi lado. Pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos.

- Acepto.

Ji Hoo acerco a Jan Di a su lado, tomado pocesion de su boca. Con una mano le sujeto firme mente la nuca y con el otra, rodeo la cintura de ella, el beso comenzó suave y lento, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo. Se intensificaba el beso, Jan Di paso sus brazos al rededor del cuello de su novio, Ji Hoo roso con su lengua los labios de Jan Di, pidiendo acceso a ella. Jan Di abrió la boca y Ji Hoo introdujo su lengua, Los dos gimieron ante el contacto, El se sentía en la novena nube y ella en el paraíso.

Por la fatal de aire se separaron, Ji Hoo observo que Jan Di. Se encontraba roja, su pecho subía y bajaba, sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por su beso, al verla así lo único que pensó fue, cargarla a su cuarto y no dejarla salir por los proximos 3 días y noches. Pero se aferro a su auto-control del cual quedaba muy poco, tenían que hablar.

* * *

- Aquí tiene señora.- entregandolé un folder

- Así que son ellas.

- Si.

- Bien, retírate.

Una vez sola, reviso con mucha atención la información.

- Pagaras caro esa humillación Yi Jung So. De eso que no te quede duda.


	10. Chapter 10 FELICIDAD Y PROBLEMAS

.

**CAPITULO 9 "FELICIDAD Y PROBLEMAS"**

**HOLA A TOD S, PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, PERO ESTABA MUY OCUPADA DADO QUE TENIA 3 PRESENTACIONES SEGUIDAS. PERO ESTOY DE REGRESO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y GRACIAS A TOD S POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SOBRE TODO A PATRICIA BUSTOS AMIGA AQUÍ ESTA ALGUNAS DE TUS PETICIONES Y SUGERECIAS. ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE, SIN MAS QUE AGREGAR A LEER.**

Saque a Jan Di de la casa, para hablar con ella, porque si no dejaría de besarla. Esa sesión de besos fue la mejor de mi vida, pero nuestros besos se estaban tornando más atrevidos y no pude evitar que mi cuerpo reaccionara, antes de cometer una barbaridad corte el beso, me toco que aferrarme con uñas y dientes a mi auto control. Del cual quedaba muy poco, porque al verla sonrojada y sus labios rojos e hinchados de los besos que le di, seguía con la idea de cargarla a mi cuarto y no dejarla salir por los próximos 3 días y noches. Pero me abstuve, teníamos que hablar, a demás Jan Di se merece algo mejor que ser arrastrada por un impulso salvaje.

Conduje hasta que llegamos al rio donde le había dicho que en su vida pasada debió ser una nutria.

* * *

Ji Hoo nos saco de la casa, me subí en la parte trasera de su moto, no se a donde íbamos. Lo único que me importaba era estar con él, abrase su cintura y recosté mi cabeza en su espalda.

Todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre los míos, nunca pensé que el más callado fuera así de efusivo, no pude evitar sonreír. Si Ji Hoo no se hubiera detenido, no sé como hubiéramos terminado, bueno si. Por el rumbo que habíamos tomado, podía sentir como su mano recorría mi espalda y con la otra sujetaba firmemente mí nunca.

Sentía mis piernas de gelatina y tenía un deseo irrefrenable de acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, no sé de dónde provino semejante pensamiento, pero de lo que estoy completamente segura es que amo a Ji Hoo Yoon. Con más intensidad que la primera vez.

* * *

-Diga?

-Miss Ga Eul.

-Yi Jung, como estas?

-Muy bien, extrañándote.

-Yo tan bien te extraño, y que tal están tus clases?

-Bien, estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas y a ti como te va.

-Muy bien, pero qué bueno que me hablaste. Necesito tu ayuda.

-Que ocurre?

-Es que Woo Bin y Ginger se pelearon, la razón no la sé, pero podrías hablar con él y ayudarlo.

-Claro, como negarle algo a tan bella dama.

-Yi Jung, eso me recuerda, como es que Ginger te mando esas fotos. Qué vergüenza.

-No tiene nada de malo y a demás Ginger prometió mandarme fotos tuyas, quien soy yo para negarme.

-Ahs, sabes eres….- no la dejo terminar.

-Encantador, guapo, seductor y rico. Soy el mejor partido, claro que lo sé.

-Eres imposible.-le dijo muy enojada.

-Ja, ja, ja, tranquila no te enojes. Yo hablare con él.

-Ok.

* * *

-Woo Bin, quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro padre.

-Tú sabes que tiene Ginger, tu madre me ha dicho que en cuanto llega de la escuela se encierra en su habitación.

-No, padre no sé.

-Bien, tendré que averiguar.

-No crees que sea mejor a que ella, nos cuente que le pasa. No creo que se lo tome muy bien si averiguas.

-Tienes razón, tendremos que esperar.

Una vez que mi padre me dejo solo, me sentí la peor basura del mundo, todavía recuerdo la pelea que tuve con ella.

_ recuerdo_

Ginger había salido y la busque, cuando la encontré, estaba de lo más contenta con un tipo. Me hirvió la sangre y el tome del brazo, el saque del local, una vez en la calle comenzó a gritarme.

-OYEME QUE TE PASA, POR QUE DEMONIOS ME SACASTE ASÍ.

-TE SAQUE POR QUE ESE TIPO, POR POCO Y SE TERIRA EN CIMA Y TU COMO SI NADA.- le grite tan bien.

-POR FAVOR, ESTAS EXAGERANDO.

-EXAGERANDO, SUBE.-le abrí la puerta del copiloto de mi auto.

-NO Y NO PUEDES OBLIGARME.

-CLARO QUE PUEDO Y LO HARE, (la cargo y la subió, cerró la puerta y se subió rápido) Y NI SE TE OCURRA A SALIR, SI LA HACES SABRAS DE LO QUE SOY CAPAZ.

Conduje a todo lo quedaba mi auto, cuando llegamos mis padres no se encontraban. Cargue a Ginger sobre mi hombro y despache a todo el personal, una vez solos la baje.

-PERO QUE TE PASA NEANDERTAL, NO SOY NINGUN COSTAL DE PAPAS. PARA QUE ME TRATES ASÍ.

-ENEFECTO NO LO ERES, POR QUE UN COSTAL DE PAPAS NO ANDA POR ALLI BUSCANDO TIPOS.

-Que tiene de malo buscar a un chico, yo solo quería conocer a alguien especial.

-ESPECIAL, DIME QUE TINEN ESOS CRETINOS DE ESPECIAL.

-NO LOSE Y ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO AVERIGUAR Y LA VERDAD NO SE QUE TE TRAES, (respira profundamente) pero me tienes harta. Quiero conocer a alguien tu no tienes ningún derecho a meterte.

-Lo que buscas es un novio?

-Pues claro, que más.

-Así.

-Si.

-Bien.

Sin más me acerque y la bese, al principio, no te que se sorprendió. Pero luego correspondió el beso, nos besamos salvajemente, no sé en qué momento llegamos a uno de los sillones, la a recosté en el y yo estaba encima de ella. No le di tregua, mis manos tenían mente propia, comencé a acariciar su pierna.

-Woo Bin.-susurro.

Cuando escuche a Ginger decir mi nombre, recobre toda mi cordura y le dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Esto es lo que querías, esto es lo que buscabas con esos tipos.

-Que?.- pregunto confundida.

-No eres diferente a las demás, eres igual. Solo buscan pasarlo bien.

Ginger de un movimiento me aventó al suelo, pude ver en sus ojos rabia y sobre todo dolor, los tenia húmedos. Pero reprimió las lágrimas, cuando se sentó, su puño se estampo en mi cara.

-Eres un sínico, un gigoló y un aprovechado y si es eso lo que piensas de mi, realmente no me conoces. No quiero verte en lo que resta de mi estadía aquí, eres de lo peor.

_fin del recuerdo_

Sin más se fue a su habitación y yo me quede aturdido y con gran remordimiento, deje todo eso por rabia y fingir indiferencia. De ese día no la he visto.

* * *

Nos sentamos en la grama, no sabía cómo comenzar, tome aire. Pero Jan Di se me adelanto.

-Sabes, que todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, despertó este sentimiento que enterré. Tú siempre estuviste conmigo, me asías reír y siempre que estoy a tu lado, siento que todo estará bien.

-Jan Di, nunca pensé que tu pudieras corresponder a mis sentimientos, cuando me fui de tras de seo Hyung. Ya tenía sentimientos asía ti, pero me negaba aceptarlo y al irme, me pude dar cuenta que lo que sentía por ti y por Seo Hyung. Eran totalmente diferentes, pero al volver, supe que estabas con Jun Pyo. Trate de enterrar este amor por ti, pero no pude, así que me conforme con ser tu amigo, tu bombero incondicional. Con tal de estar a tu lado.

-Cuando te fuiste, Jun Pyo estuvo allí y lleno ese vacío que me dejaste. Pero cuando volviste, me alegre, pero estaba confundida, sentía cosas por ti. Pero por Jun Pyo tan bien, pero me había prometido en darme una oportunidad con él. Pero con l fue desastre tras desastre y tú siempre estabas allí para mí.

-Como fue que despertó este sentimiento.

-Después que me fuiste a buscar, no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ti, conforme pasaron los días. Me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo, he inventaba cualquier excusa para estar a tu lado.

-Entonces…

-El recuerdo, me hizo analizar lo que sentía por ti, y ese amor que dormía dentro de mi revivió con más intensidad que antes.

-Jan Di, (agarro su mano) sabes que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Solo si tú me crees, que soy la chica más feliz del mundo.- le sonríe.

* * *

-Mañana, vendrá, señora.

-Bien, es mejor que venga de fuera.

-Como usted diga.

-Retírate.

* * *

-Woo Bin, amigo.

-Yi Jung? Y ese milagro.

-Una bella dama, me pidió que hablara contigo.

-Ga Eul.

-Si, me comento que tu y Ginger tuvieron una discusión.

-Ella le conto?

-Si, pero no le explico que paso. Por eso quiero que tú me digas, que paso?

-(suspiro) Ok, necesito desahogarme con alguien y quien mejor que tu.

* * *

El fin de semana paso rápidamente, para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo con mi novio, quede con Ga Eul, para salir, quería contarle la buena nueva y la mala noticia.

-Ga Eul.

-Jan Di.

Entramos a una cafetería y ordenamos, me había escapado de la supervisión del abuelo.

-Dime Jan Di, que hay de nuevo.

-De nuevo mucho, tengo buenas y malas noticias.

-Escuchemos las nuevas.

-Pues es que Ji Hoo y yo somos novios.

-Qué? Es verdad.

-Si.

-Pues felicidades amiga, ya era hora, pobre Ji Hoo lo has traído por la calle de la amargura por mucho tiempo.

-Ga Eul, que mala eres.

-Ya dime cual es la mala.

-Que ya no asistiré a la escuela.- le dice muy triste.

-Por qué?

-La bruja de la madre de Jun Pyo, me dijo que por mi larga ausencia injustificada, se medio de baja.

-Pero ella sabe la razón de tu ausencia.

-Si, pero ya sabes como es.

-Entonces que harás?

-Hablara con mis padres y veré si puedo regresar a nuestra escuela.

-Hay Jan Di, no sabes cómo lo siento.

-No te preocupes sí, ya solucionare esto.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER.**


	11. Chapter 11 EL PELIGRO ASECHA

.

**CAPITULO 10 "EL PELIGRO ASECHA"**

Salimos de la cafetería, Jan Di estaba triste, porque ya no estaría cerca de Ji Hoo.

-Arriba esos ánimos.

-Tienes razón, ven crucemos.

Comenzamos a cruzar la calle, cuando un auto salió de la nada. Jan Di trato de alejarnos pero no hubo tiempo, el auto le dio en la cadera a Jan Di y por instinto me aferre a ella, ambas salimos volando unos metros. La caída fue fuerte, me dolía todo el cuerpo, mire a Jan Di la tenía muy cerca y supe que me abrazo para aminorar el impacto.

-Oh, por Dios, alguien llame una ambulancia.- dijo una mujer.

-Señoritas me escuchan.

-Sí.- logre contestar.

-Como se llaman?

-Soy Ga Eul y ella es Jan Di, por favor llamen a Woo Bin y Ji Hoo.

-En sus teléfonos están los números señorita.

Comencé a escucharlo a lo lejos, ya no entendía lo que me decían. No soporte más y caí en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi cuarto, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. No reconocí el número.

-Diga.

-Usted es Woo Bin Song?

-Si y quien es usted.

-Le llamamos, por las señoritas Chu y Geum tuvieron un accidente.

-Qué? Donde están?

Después que dieran el nombre del hospital, me dirigí al cuarto de Ginger. Me dijeron que intentaron comunicarse con Ji Hoo, pero no tuvieron éxito y recordé que hoy tenía una reunión en la empresa.

-Ginger.- toco que la puerta.

-Ginger, por favor abre, me acaban de hablar. Diciéndome que Ga Eul y Jan Di tu vieron un accidente.

-Qué?

-Vamos en el camino te explico.

Salimos de la casa y le pide que marcara a Ji Hoo.

* * *

Estuve ocupado en la reunión y gracias a la ayuda del abuelo salimos rápido, mi celular comenzó a sonar y era Ginger me extraño.

-Ginger?

-Ji Hoo, gracias al cielo que contestaste.

Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando estuve en la reunión, con respecto a Jan Di y esto me lo confirma.

-Que le paso a Jan Di?

-Como es que… como sea, ella y Ga Eul están en el hospital. Tu vieron un accidente.

-En que hospital?

Salí a toda prisa, rogaba que estuvieran bien las 2, pero sobre todo Jan Di. Sentí que no avanzaba nada, al llegar deje la puerta abierta del carro, no sé en qué momento se subió el chofer, pero el cerro y se fue a estacionar el auto. Luego le agradecería.

-Ji Hoo.-lo llamo Ginger.

-Como están?

-Ha horita las están atendiendo.- le contesto Woo Bin.

-Que fue lo que les paso?

-Unos oficiales están aquí, esperando a que despierten. Quieren tomar su declaración, según los testigos un auto no respeto la señal de alto y se fue sobre ellas.- comento Ginger.

-Tan bien nos dijeron que al parecer Jan Di trato de evitar y empujar a Ga Eul, pero no fue lo suficiente rápido. El impacto lo recibió Jan Di, pero por la fuerza las 2 salieron volando unos metros.

- Que?

Sentí que el aire me faltaba, habían atropellado a mi pequeña nutria, mis piernas comenzaron a fallar.

-Ji Hoo, (lo sujeto, Woo Bin) tranquilo ella está bien.- sentándolo en una silla.

-Si, ella es muy fuerte.- le dijo Ginger.

-No podría vivir si algo le pasara.

-La amas mucho, verdad?- pregunto Ginger.

-Si y no puedo, no quiero perderla. No ha hora que ella me acepto.

-Como? Tu y ella son novios?- pregunta el príncipe Song.

-Si, desde el sábado.

-Felicidades.- lo felicito Ginger, muy sonriente.

-Felicidades hermano y veras que ella no te dejara así porque si.

* * *

Desperté algo desorientada y no sabía dónde me encontraba.

-Ga Eul, como te sientes?

Esa era la voz de Ginger, recordé lo que paso y me senté de golpe. Lo cual ocasiono que me doliera el cuerpo.

-Como esta Jan Di?

-Tranquila ella está bien, Ji Hoo está con ella.

-Gracias al cielo.

-Ga Eul que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Ginger.

-Estamos cruzando la calle, cuando un carro salió de la nada, Jan Di me empujo. Pero me aferre a ella, Jan Di me abrazo para que el impacto no fuera tan fuerte.

-Ya veo, pero estarás adolorida, te pondré un chofer para que te lleve a donde necesites.

-Woo Bin, no crees que estas exagerando.

-No, le prometí a Yi Jung que te cuidaría y eso es lo que voy hacer.

-Mmm, creo que por eso fue.- susurro Ginger.

-Que dijiste?- preguntaron los días.

-Eh, nada.

-Sera mejor dejarle descansar, vamos Ginger por un café.

-Si, descansa, vendremos luego si.

-Si.

* * *

Llegamos a la cafetería y sabia que me esperaba un interrogatorio sobre mi comentario de hace rato.

-Ha hora si dime, que fue lo que dijiste?

-Creo que se porque Jan Di se llevo la peor parte.

-Cual?

-Que ella le prometió a Yi Jung que la cuidaría.

-Si tienes razón, habrá que estar pendientes.

-Tu crees que no fue un accidente verdad?

-Estaban cruzando más personas y porque ellas y no otras más.

-Si yo tan bien lo pensé.

-Exacto, Ginger quiero disculparme por lo de hace días.

-Tu me estas pidiendo disculpas?

-Si.

-Contéstame una cosa, pero contesta con toda la sinceridad.

-Claro.

-Yo te gusto?

-Eh?

-Que si yo te gusto, porque tu a mi si.

Ya está al fin lo dije. Solo espero no arrepentirme y arruinar nuestra amistad.

-Si, Ginger me gustas demasiado.

-Entonces que te parece ser mi novio?

-Eres directa y nunca antes me lo habían pedido, pero si acepto.

-Genial.

-Solo genial, no habrá más?

-Habrá más, como qué?

-Como esto.

Me beso, suave y lento, le correspondí. No pensé tener la oportunidad de volver a sentir sus labios otra vez.

-Y que tal?

-Te doy un 7.5.

-Un 7.5?

-Si, necesitas mejorar.

-Sabes con quien estás hablando?

-No.

-Con el don Juan numero 1 de corea.

-De verdad, pues déjeme informarle don Juan que sus días terminaron hoy, porque soy muy celosa y soy capaz de borrar del mapa a cualquiera que se atreva a meterse contigo, y a ti te daría tu merecido.

-Wow, que ruda.

-Son gajes del oficio.

-Es oficial.

-El que?

-Que caí en las redes del amor.

-Eso suena bien, tengo una buena pesca.

Los dos se ríen por el comentario.

* * *

-Como te sientes?

-Adolorida.

-Gracias al cielo estas bien, me preocupaste.

-Lo siento, como esta Ga Eul?

-Mejor que tu.

-Que Bien, te dijeron los médicos.

-Que tuviste suerte, no se te fracturo la cadera, pero si tendrás moretones y raspones. No podrás moverte en los próximos días.

-Hay que horror, aun que total no puedo ir a estudiar.

-Que dijiste?

-Nada.

-Jan Di, repítelo y explícame.

-Ji Hoo.

-Ji Hoo nada, habla por favor, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Te lo diré, de todas formas tarde o temprano te enteraras.

-Que pasa?

-Que ya no puedo asistir a clases, me dieron de baja, por mi larga e injustificada ausencia.

-Pero cómo? Si tú has estado asistiendo desde que el abuelo te autorizo.

-Lose pero la directora, me dijo que fue un error al dejarme asistir así no más. Sin justificarme.

-Ella sabe el por que?

-Lose, pero no podemos hacer nada, ella es la ley allí.

-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglare.

-Ji Hoo, no quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

-Señorita Geum, dígame que clase de novio seria, si no ayudo a mi novia en apuros.

-Sonaste a príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

-Entonces, seré tu príncipe de cuentos de Hadas.

Jan Di se rio, pero le dolió.

-Ja, ja, ja, hay.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.

-Tranquilo, pero fue divertido.

* * *

Que raro que Ga Eul, no me conteste, le habrá paso algo. Le llamare a Woo Bin.

-Yi Jung?

-Hola! Amigo, te llamo porque estoy preocupado por Ga Eul. No he podido localizarla.

-Yi Jung, hermano (suspiro) Ga Eul está en el hospital.

-QUE? QUE LE PASO, COMO ESTA?

-Cálmate si.

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME.

-Deja de gritar y te diré lo que paso.

Respire profundamente y conté hasta 10, Woo Bin me conto lo que paso y que Jan Di se llevo la peor parte.

Debo agradecerle a Jan Di, ya que por ella mi amada Ga Eul no le paso mucho, pero un quede preocupado. Jan Di no estaba recuperada del todo.

-Bueno, por lo menos están estables y no corren peligro.

-Tengo 2 noticias quedarte, pese a las malas.

-Cuales son?

-Que Ji Hoo y Jan Di son novios.

-Al fin y la otra?

-Pues que Ginger y yo tan bien.

-Son novios?

-Si.

-Pues muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, hermano. Si quieres llamas mas tarde y te paso a Ga Eul.

-No, creo que lo haré mañana, tengo clases. Es más voy retrasado te llamo mañana y gracias por cuidarla.

-No tienes porque, cuídate.

-Claro, adiós y salúdame a los demás.

-Si.

* * *

**PUES ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, LOS CAPITULOS. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.**


	12. Chapter 12 ALIADOS

**CAPITULO 11 "ALIADOS"**

-Así que es ella?

-Si.

-Bien, invítala a venir.

-Como usted diga.

-Creo que encontré quien haga el trabajo sucio por mí, solo necesito jugar bien mis cartas.

* * *

-Usted quien me cito aquí.

-SI, tome asiento.

-Que es lo que quiere.

-Seré breve, tengo entendido que usted atentó contra 2 chicas.

-Como…

-Como lo sé, es lo de menos. Quiero saber por qué?

-Para hacer pagar a una persona, que me humillo.

-Ya veo, pero quien de ellas será.

-Según mi información, Ga Eul Chu es la novia de quien me quiero vengar.

-Sera acaso del joven So.

-Si.

-Entonces le aseguro que no es ella, si no que Jan Di Geum.

-Pero…

-Lo sé, pero son amigas, esa tal Ga Eul. Le está ayudando, dado que esa mocosa de Jan Di, era novia de mi hijo. Pero la muy ramera se metió con Yi Jung So y por eso Ga Eul, es la tapadera de ellos.

-Por qué me dice esto?

-Tu quieres vengarte y yo tan bien, por esa razón.

-En ese caso, se lo agradezco. Por cierto quien es usted?

-Es mejor que no lo sepas, es mejor así, cree me.

-Me retiro.

La presidenta Kang fue muy inteligente, a citar a su nueva aliada en una casa alquilada y escondida entre las sombras.

-Ha hora si, mocosa infernal me las pagaras todas.

* * *

Al día siguiente que desperté, encontré mi habitación llena de flores y un oso enorme de color miel, que sostenía un corazón que decía TE AMO GA EUL.

Lo acaricie el corazón, le hice un poco de presión y salió un mensaje, "**_Mi querida Ga Eul, espero que te encuentres bien y no me des estos sustos. Te amo recuérdalo"_**

-Hay mi Yi Jung, yo tan bien te amo.

-Veo que te gusto, tu sorpresa.

-Ji Hoo.

-Hola Ga Eul, como te encuentras?

-Bien y como esta Jan Di, me siento mal. Ella recibió lo peor por protegerme.- le dice triste

- Tranquila, yo no te culpo, pero estoy feliz de que estén bien las dos.

-Gracias, pero no deberías estar con ella, digo ha hora que son novios.

-Woo Bin y Ginger están con ella.

-Dime te gusto lo que te mando Yi Jung?

-Claro que si.

-Me alegro oír eso.- del teléfono de Ji Hoo, estaba asiendo una video llamado.

-Yi Jung?

-Quien más, gracias Ji Hoo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer amigo, los dejo solos para que hablen.

-Gracias.- le dijo Ga Eul.

Ji Hoo salió del cuarto, Yi Jung observo a su amada detenidamente.

-Mira como te dejo ese idiota, espero que lo atrapen.

-Estoy bien.

-Pero tienes varios moretones en la cara.

-Es mejor los moretones, a los raspones.

* * *

-Me alegro que te encuentres bien Jan Di.

-Gracias, por las flores. Chicos.

-No hay de que.- comento Woo Bin.

-Soy yo o parecen felices ustedes dos.

-Sera por que Don Juan, cayó bajo mis encantos.

-Que enserio.

-Si, lastimosamente si.- le contesta con cara de tragedia.

-Como que lastimosamente?- le pregunta muy enoja, Ginger.

-No te enojes, (la abraza) solo bromeo.

-Pues que pésima broma.- le dice, inflando los cachetes.

-Ya sé como contentarte.

Woo Bin estaba besando a Ginger, cuando Ji Hoo entro.

-De saber que le darían este tipo de espectáculos a mi pequeña nutria, no los hubiera dejado solos con ella. Quieren pervertir a mi linda novia.

Los tres presentes se ruborizaron, sobre todo Jan Di.

-Creo que se olvidaron que estaba aquí.- comento Jan Di.

-Son lecciones gratis, (le guiño un ojo) cuando quieras Jan Di, te podemos instruir en otras cosas. Verdad Woo Bin.

-Claro, te puedo enseñar un par de cosas, que le agradaran a Ji Hoo. Cree me que después me lo agradecerá.- contesto, siguiéndole el juego a su novia.

Los tres observaron como Ji Hoo abría los ojos desmesuradamente, pensaron que en cualquier momento se le iban a salir.

-Fuera ustedes dos, par de pervertidos, no dejare que ensucien la mente de mi Jan Di.- les dijo señalando la puerta.

-Claro ese es tu trabajo.- le dice Ginger, al tiempo que jala un divertido Woo Bin.

Ambos salieron del cuarto, sin darle oportunidad de contestar a Ji Hoo, estaba rojo por el comentario y Jan Di comenzó a reír a mandíbula suelta.

-Que te parece gracioso?

-Esos dos son tal para cual.

-Te doy toda la razón, pero creo que Ginger es peor que Woo Bin.

- En algunas cosas.

-Por cierto, no te he saludado correctamente.( dándole un casto beso) Hable con el abuelo, el arreglara todo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, y agradece que no está aquí. Pero me dijo que en cuanto salgas de aquí no te salvas.

-Esta muy enojado?

-Mas bien, preocupado.

-Oh.

-Jan Di, tu eres lo mas importante para nosotros. Gracias a ti, mi abuelo y yo estamos juntos.

-Ji Hoo, te amo.

-Yo tan bien, te amo. Y ha hora a descansar.

-Ji Hoo, te recuestas conmigo.

-Claro.

Los dos se acomodaron en la cama, Ji Hoo comenzó acariciar el pelo de Ja Di.

-Sabes extraño esto, cuando estoy en mi habitación.

-Yo tan bien y no he vuelto a escabullirme a tu cuarto, desde que me encontré al abuelo. En el pasillo, por suerte no supo que a tu cuarto iba.

-Lo se nos reñiría, aun que no hagamos nada.

-Si, duerme, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

* * *

1 semana después…

El abuelo arreglo las cosas, no sé cómo. Por más que le insistí, no me dijo nada. Regrese y como era de esperar las reinas comenzaron con sus comentarios, estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando sentí que alguien me jalo. Me encerró en un aula bacía.

-Ji Hoo, me asustaste.- le reclama.

-Lo siento, pero quería ver a mi novia, antes de mi otra clase.

-Ji Hoo alguien puede vernos.

-Nadie vendrá hasta dentro 15 minutos y tengo 5 minutos libres, los cuales quiero aprovechar con mi novia.

-Ji Hoo…

No me dejo terminar, porque me beso y arrincono en la puerta. Pase mis brazos por su cuello y le correspondí, poco a poco baje mis manos al pecho de Ji Hoo. El cual comencé a recorrer y el no se quedo atrás, acaricio mis piernas con sus manos, estuvimos así un rato. Hasta que el corto el beso.

-Tengo que regresar.- le dice poniendo su frente, en la de ella.

-Si y yo tengo que hacer unas cosas, en la biblioteca.

-Nos encontramos donde siempre.

-Si.

-Vete tú primero.

Abrí la puerta y mire a ambos lados, para cerciorarme que no había nadie. Una vez que me fije que no había nadie Salí.

* * *

Tenía 5 minutos y decidí aprovechar el tiempo, fui en busca de mi novia, la encontré en uno de los pasillos. No lo pensé dos veces y la jale a uno de los salones vacios. Me acuso de asustarla y me dijo que nos podrían ver, para tranquilizarla le dije que dentro 15 minutos vendrían, esperaba que fuera cierto. La bese y sentí comenzó a acariciar mi pecho, me encanto y no me contuve, acaricie sus piernas. La falda del uniforme me encantaba como le quedaba y eso facilitaba mi tarea, mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar y corte el beso, antes de cometer una locura. Le pedí a ella que se fuera primero, dado que tenía que calmarme. No podía salir así, ya que se notaba mi creciente deseo.

* * *

Woo Bin y yo decidimos poner unos hombres a cuidar a las chicas, por alguna razón no nos cuadraba el incidente. No por nada venimos de las mejores familias, me encontré con Jan Di.

-Jan Di, que bueno que te veo, no se te olvide que retomaremos las clases hoy.

-No, no se me olvido. Le llamare a Ga Eul, para recordarle.

-No será necesario, hable con su chofer y le dije que la llevara a casa.

-Toda vía no me lo creo, que ella tenga un chofer.

-lo sé, pero si Ji Hoo no pudiera llevarte y traerte. Lo más seguro que te pondría uno.

-No me sentiría cómoda con uno.

-Por cierto a dónde vas?

-Me voy a ver, con Ji Hoo y tú?

-Yo con Woo Bin.

-El amor nos pego duro.

-Si muy duro, pero nosotras. Pegaremos más.

Las dos se despiden y se fueron a en contratarse con sus novios.

* * *

Quede con Ginger de vernos en la sala del F4, dado que solo yo y Ji Hoo la usamos, le pregunte si no tenia inconveniente que Ginger nos acompañara aquí. Pero me comento que el se iba a reunir con Jan Di en su lugar especial.

-Woo Bin, ya llegue.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Eso es bueno, entre más larga la espera. Mejor la recompensa.

-Tienes hambre?

-Si.

-Entonces tome asiento, preciosa dama.

* * *

Tuve un pequeño retraso, una chica me detuvo y me pidió que le explicara unas cosas que no entendía, acepte con gusto. Comencé a explicarle, pero ella no prestaba atención, así que amablemente le dije que mi novia, me estaba esperando. Por suerte capto el mensaje, porque se fue rápido.

-Me esperaste, mucho.

-La verdad no, acabo de llegar.

-Que traes?

-El almuerzo, toma. Espero que te guste.

-Gracias.

En qué momento lo hizo no sé, pero no importa. Me conmovió su gesto, compartimos la comida.

* * *

Jan Di caminaba al estacionamiento, para encontrarse con Ji Hoo, he irse a casa, pero una camioneta negra estaba cerca. Salieron 5 hombres y fueron por Jan Di.

Ginger que a lo lejos vio lo que pasaba, llamo a Woo Bin, mi entras corría.

-Woo Bin, unos hombres están atacando a Jan Di. Voy ayudarla.

-Espera no hagas eso, donde estas?

-En el estacionamiento.- colgó.

* * *

Me colgó, me encontré con Ji Hoo y juntos íbamos a encontrarnos con nuestras novias.

-Ji Hoo, hay que darnos prisa. Ginger me dijo que unos hombres están atacando a Jan Di.

No dije mas por que ya había comenzado a correr, lo seguí al llegar, observe que Ginger y Jan Di se estaban defendiendo. Llame a mis hombres y nos metimos a la lucha.

Admito que Ginger es buena, nunca había visto a Ji Hoo hecho una furia, pero lo entendía. Yo estaba furioso por intentar golpear a mi novia, realmente fue rápido, cuando llegaron mis hombres.

-Quien los mando?

-No lo sabemos.

-Como que no lo saben, que le iban hacer a mi amiga?- pregunto Ginger, muy molesta.

-Solo nos contrataron, para secuestrarla.

-Porque? – pregunto Woo Bin.

-No lose.

-Llévenselos y traten de sacarle lo que puedan.

Se los llevaron y sabia que algo grave estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, amiga Patricia bustos. Tengo en cuenta tus sugerencias, pero más adelante te complaceré, de eso puedes estar segura.**

**Y pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí estamos en temporal y la red falla. Así que espero la comprensión del caso.**


	13. Chapter 13 un regreso necesario

**CAPITULO 12 "UN REGRESO NECESARIO"**

Le agradecí a Ginger por haberle enseñado cosas nuevas a Jan Di, después de ese día Woo Bin puso hombres a cuidarnos a todos. Sobre todo a Ga Eul y Jan Di, me comento que tenia la sospecha de que el accidente que tuvieron no fue así, sino más bien fue un intento de deshacerse de ellas.

-Tengan cuidado, chicos.- les pide el abuelo.

-Tranquilo abuelo, los hombres de Woo Bin nos cuidan.

-He estado pensando, crees que haya sido la presidenta Kang. Que organizo todo esto.

-La verdad no lose, pero no hay que descartar cualquier posibilidad.

-Ji Hoo, vámonos o llegaremos tarde. A demás me pone los pelos de punta, esta conversación.

-Ten cuidado hija y recuerda no andes sola en espacios muy abiertos.

-Si, abuelo.

-Nos vemos mas tarde abuelo, Jan Di nos vamos.- ofreciéndole su mano.

-Si.- tomándola.

* * *

Woo Bin me llamo contándome todo lo sucedido, pero me aseguro que todo estaba en orden y que no me preocupara. Que él la está cuidando, como no me voy a preocupar, tome la decisión de organizar mis papeles y otras cosas más para poder regresar, me sature de trabajo, todo con tal de salir lo más rápido, regresar antes. Me tomo un par de días para dejar todo listo. Quién diría que Yi Jung fuera a convertirse en un ratón de biblioteca y todo con tal de estar con mi amada, en estos momentos voy de camino a mi país natal. Para cuidar de mi hermosa Ga Eul.

-Ga Eul, pronto estaré contigo, solo espera.

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Ginger no me dejaba sola, pero ni para ir al baño. Solo faltaba que se metiera al mismo cubículo, en fin, Woo Bin y Ji Hoo nos dejaban al frente del salón. Era algo incomodo ya que todo mundo comenzaba a murmurar, nunca me gusto llamar la atención, pero Ginger los callo y le dio más de que hablar.

_ recuerdo_

-Que quieren saber?.- increpeto Ginger muy molesta.

-Déjalo, ellos son así.- le dijo Jan Di

-Se preguntan por qué 2 del F4, nos traen hasta aquí. Pues fácil, soy la novia de Woo Bin Song y Jan Di es la novia de Ji Hoo Yoon. Eso quería, pues allí lo tienen.

-Ginger, porque lo hiciste. Qué vergüenza.- le susurro Jan Di.

-Relájate, es mejor que sepan. Así esas lagartonas ya saben a qué atenerse.

-Hay Ginger.- se quejo.

_fin de recuerdo_

Ji Hoo caminaba conmigo, llegamos al estacionamiento y me subió a la camioneta.

-No podre ir me contigo, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Cuando llegues me llamas.

-Si, tranquilo. Ten cuidado cuando regreses a casa si.

-Si.- la besa suavemente.

-Te amo.- dijeron los 2.

-Nos vemos después.- dijo Ji Hoo cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Deje a Jan Di en la camioneta y regrese, tenia 10 minutos cuando sentí una opresión en el pecho, me costaba respirar.

-Jove Yoon, se encuentra bien?- le pregunta un maestro.

-La verdad no, profesor.

-Sera mejor que se retire.

-Lo siento profesor.

-No se preocupe.

Salí al estacionamiento, subí a mi moto, a mitad del camino estaban dos patrullas y unas ambulancias. Comencé a disminuir la velocidad y reconocí era mi camioneta.

Deje tirada mi moto y Salí corriendo, dos oficiales intentaron detenerme, los derribe. Llegue cuando estaban subiendo al chofer a la ambulancia.

-Sakaki.- lo llame

-Joven amo.- susurro.

-Que paso. Donde esta Jan Di?.- pregunta desesperado.

-Nos tendieron una trampa, se la llevaron y creo que esta herida. Lucho pero eran varios.- le dice con dificultad.

-Se la llevaron.- repito, lo dicho. Para convencerse.

-Joven tenemos que llevarnos al señor.

-Si, lo siento.

Saque mi celular y marque al único me podía ayudar.

-Woo Bin.

* * *

Ginger y yo, llegamos a casa. Nos encontrábamos en su habitación, le estaba ayudando con sus tareas, cuando sonó mi celular.

-Woo Bin.

-Ji Hoo, que sucede?

-Se la llevaron.

-Se la llevaron, te refieres a….

-Si, llevaron a Jan Di.

-Donde estas?

Ginger no perdió detalle de la conversación, cuando colgué, comenzó con su interrogatorio.

-Que paso? Es Jan di cierto, que le hicieron?

-Tengo que hablar con mi padre, quédate aquí.

-Ni hablar, dime donde esta Ji Hoo. Creo que necesita a sus amigos en estos momentos.

-Tienes razón, llama a Ga Eul y que vaya a casa de Ji Hoo y tu llévalo para haya. Yo iré en cuanto pueda.

* * *

Salí de la casa, al encuentro de Ji Hoo y le marque a Ga Eul.

-Ga Eul.

-Ginger, que tal?

-No tengo tiempo, quiero que te dirijas a casa de Ji Hoo.

-Allá te explico todo.

-Bien iremos, para haya.

-Iremos?

-Si, Yi Jung está conmigo.

-Magnifico, los veo haya. (Colgó) Por favor vaya más rápido.

-Lo siento señorita, no puedo. Ocasionaremos un accidente.

-Lo siento, estoy muy preocupada.

* * *

Al fin llegue, quise darle una sorpresa a mi Ga Eul, así que me dirigí a su casa. Llevaba conmigo el regalo que le compre, esperaba que le gustara.

Llegue a su casa y pague al taxista, me ayudo a bajar las maletas, toque el timbre y ella fue quien me abrió la puerta.

-Yi Jung?.- sorprendida.

-Esa es la forma de saludar a tu novio?

Ella se le tiro encima y el la sujeto con fuerza.

-Yi Jung, que alegría verte.- comenta llorosa.

-Por que lloras? Acaso no querías verme?

-Tonto, (golpeando su hombro) claro que si. Pasa.

-Gracias y tus padres?

-Mi padre está en el trabajo y mamá salió a comprar unas cosas.

-Ya veo, me hubiera gustado conocerlos.

-Enserio.

-No, en realidad no.

-Lo sabía, cobarde.

-Pero un cobarde que te ama.

-Pero que haces aquí?

-Tenia que venir, estaba muy preocupado.

-Woo Bin te conto.

-Si, y no puedes culparme por estar preocupado, por ti.

-Me alegro de tenerte aquí.

-Tengo algo que darte

Saco un estuche de la chaqueta y lo abrió. Saco el brazalete de oro blanco con unos pequeños rubís que formaban un corazón, en medio del brazalete.

-Yi Jung, es precioso.

-Me alegro que te guste.

La beso, largo y tendido, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. El celular de ella y hizo que se separaran.

-Ga Eul.

-Ginger, que tal?

-No tengo tiempo, quiero que te dirijas a casa de Ji Hoo.

-Allá te explico todo.

-Bien irnos, para haya.

-Iremos?

-Si, Yi Jung está conmigo.

-Magnifico, los veo haya. (Colgó)

-Que pasa?- le pregunta Yi Jung.

-No lose, Ginger me pidió que fuéramos a casa de Ji Hoo.

-Vamos entonces.

-Si, creo que ya le avisaron a Nanyo.

-Quien es Nanyo?.- pregunta celoso.

-Es el chofer que Woo Bin, me puso.

-Ya veo.

-Vamos señor celosito.

-Quien esta celoso?


	14. Chapter 14el comienzo de la venganza

**CAPITULO 13 " EL COMIENZO DE LA VENGANZA"**

Después de hablar con Woo Bin, me acerque a la camioneta.

-Joven no toque nada.

-Es mi camioneta y la joven que iba aquí es mi novia.

-Entonces usted es el novio de la ocupante.

Trataba de mantener la compostura, abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y tenía sangre. Caí al suelo.

-Ji Hoo, (lo movió) Ji Hoo, tienes que ser fuerte por Jan Di.

Ginger estaba a mi lado y sabía que tenía razón.

-Sera mejor ir a tu casa.

-Disculpen tenemos preguntas?

-Seria posible que las hicieran en la residencia Yoon.

-Claro.

-Vamos Ji Hoo.- ayudándolo a levantarse.

Deje que me llevara a su auto.

-La moto la llevara alguno de los hombres si.

Solo pude asentir, mi mundo se estaba derrumbando.

* * *

Legamos a la casa de Ji Hoo y nos encontramos al abuelo.

-Chicos, que los trae por aquí.

-Hola, abuelo. Ginger me llamo y me pidió que viniera para acá.

-Yo llegue, hoy y estaba con Ga Eul, cuando hablo Ginger.

-Woo Bin, me llamo y me pidió que viniera para acá.

En ese momento llega Ginger con Ji Hoo totalmente pálido.

-Ji Hoo, hijo que te pasa?

-Abuelo…

Abraza al abuelo y sin importarle que sus amigos lo vean, comenzó a llorar. Ambos quedaron arrodillados en el suelo, todo los presentes les conmovió la escena.

-se la llevaron abuelo, se la llevaron y esta herida. Que voy hacer si la pierdo.- decía entre sollozo.

-Que pasa Ginger?.- pregunto Yi Jung.

-Secuestraron a Jan Di y todo apunta a que le dispararon, (suspira) el asiento donde iba Jan Di tenía sangre y creo que es de ella.

-Que? No eso no puede ser.- dijo Ga Eul, muy angustiada.

-Ga Eul.- abrazándola.

* * *

Llegue a casa de Ji Hoo y al entrar, pude ver a mi amigo totalmente destrozado.

-Ginger.

-Woo Bin, pudiste hablar con tu padre?

-Si, Yi Jung?.- pregunta algo consternado.

-Hola, amigo. Me hubiera gustado reencontrarme con ustedes en otras circunstancias.

-Lose, Ji Hoo. (Se arrodillo, junto a el) Mi padre pondrá a toda nuestra gente a buscarla.

-Gracias.- le contestas el abuelo, con lágrimas en los ojos

La policía llego a la casa, el abuelo se encargo de todo. Dado que Ji Hoo no se encontraba en condiciones, ya era de noche, cuando el celular de Yi Jung comenzó a sonar.

-Quien es?- le pregunta su novia.

-No, tengo idea. Diga.

-Yi Jung So, me entere que volviste.

-Quien es y como sabe de mi?

-Se muchas cosas de ti, dime que se siente al saber que tu novia. Fue secuestrada.

Yi Jung mira a Ga Eul y no entiende de que está hablando, esa persona.

-No sé, de que me habla?

-No, sabes eh? Muy bien habla.

-Yi Jung?

-Jan Di?

Todos saltan de sus lugares al escuchar el nombre de su amiga.

-Si, (respira) no sé de donde saco que soy tu novia. Pero está loca.

-Cállate.- le da una bofetada.

-Qué? Déjenla.- les grita.

-Ha hora sabes de qué te hablo.

-Porque hace esto, ella es mi amiga.

-Seguirán con ese juego, bien entonces tu amiga se quedara conmigo una temporada, solo espero que resista.

-Que es lo que quiere?

-Que quiero, solo un cosa.

-Cual?

-Eso lo sabrás después.- colgó.

-Espera….

-Que paso Yi Jung?- le pregunta Woo Bin.

-Por alguna razón, los secuestradores piensan que Jan Di es mi novia.

-Que?- gritaron todos.

-Esto no es un simple secuestro.- comento Ginger.

-A que te refieres Ginger?- pregunto Ga Eul.

-Lo que Ginger quiere decir, es que esto es una venganza así ti.- señalo Woo Bin a Yi Jung.

- Pero porque?

-La verdad no sé, pero hay que averiguarlo. Llamare a mi padre y que mande a los expertos.

-Lo más recomendable es intervenir tu teléfono.- sugirió Ginger.

-Como esta? – pregunto Ji Hoo.

- Ella, (suspira) está bien. Por lo que escuche.- mintió.

* * *

Me desperté con un gran dolor en mi hombro izquierdo, mi suerte si que era mala. Ya que se trataba del mismo hombro que me lesione, me incorpore con cuidado debido al dolor, me revise y alguien me había curado. Estaba mal hecho, pero tenía que bastar para mientras.

-Veo que te despertaste.

-Quien es usted?

-Eso querida mía, es lo de menos.

-Porque me trajo aquí?

-Tú me ayudaras, con algo muy importante.

-Yo?

-Si y creo que comenzaremos ya.

Llamo a Yi Jung, me hiso hablar con él. Le dije que estaba loca, lo cual hizo que me ganara una cachetada, me dolió, pero no me arrepiento de haberla llamado así.

-Usted está mal, yo no soy la novia de Yi Jung.

-Seguirán con ese juego absurdo, está bien la verdad no me interesa. Pero serás de gran ayuda, nos veremos luego.

Salió la mujer de la habitación donde tenían a Jan Di.

-Ji Hoo, se fuerte. Yo nunca te dejare.- le habla al aire.

* * *

Esa noche sentí que Jan Dime llamaba, mis amigos tenían razón. Por más que intente dormir no podía, no con ella en peligro, me senté y mire las fotos en que aparecemos juntos.

-Jan Di, Jan Di, Jan Di. Mi pequeña nutria.

La llame en la soledad de mi cuarto, los chicos se quedaron para apoyarme. Yi Jung se quedo por si volvían a llamar y poder hablar con ella.

* * *

Tenía a toda la policía buscando a mi nieta, y qué decir del bajo mundo. Gracias a Woo Bin, todos estaban buscando a Jan Di, Ji Hoo no se encontraba bien y me preocupaba que se fuera a enfermar.

-Abuelo.- lo llamo Ga Eul.

-Que pasa hija?

-Ji Hoo, se negó a comer.

-Déjame, hablare con él.

Me encamine al cuarto de mi nieto, el cual se negaba abandonar desde ayer. Yi Jung pasó a su lado desde que se levanto.

-Ji Hoo, hijo debes comer. Jan Di no se pondrá feliz al verte así.

-Porque abuelo, cuando encontré un poco de felicidad. Me la arrebatan.

-Ji Hoo, tu abuelo tiene razón, dime que pasara cuando regrese Jan Di y encuentre solo huesos.

En eso suena el celular de Yi Jung.

-Diga?

-Hola, me extrañaste.

-Que quieres? Deja a Jan Di en paz.

-Primero no me hables así, y segundo te ver en dos días. Luego te llamo para decirte el lugar.

-Espera quiero hablar con ella.

-Pídemelo con amabilidad.

-Por favor quiero hablar con ella.

-No, fue tan difícil verdad, he tu, toma.

-Jan Di..

-Yi Jung?

-Espera.

-Jan Di.

-Amor.

.Jan Di, como estas?

-estoy bien, por favor se fuerte. Por mi, hazlo por mí, si.

-Mi Jan Di, lo hare.

-No, te preocupes estaremos juntos de nuevo. No te voy a dejar nunca me oyes.

-Hay que bonita declaración, se cabo el tiempo.- colgó.

-Hijo que pasa?

-Ella está bien, me dijo que fuera fuerte.

-Lo ves, tienes que comer.

Ji Hoo solo asiente y Yi Jung sale en busca de algo de comida para su amigo.

* * *

-Joven amo, localizamos el número.

-Bien, quiero un informe de quien es y qué hace?

-Si.

* * *

-Hola Ga Eul, como sigue Ji Hoo?

-Ya mejor, después que hablo con Jan Di.

-Llamaron?

-Si.

-Espero que los hombres de Woo Bin, haya rastreado la llamada.

-Tranquila lo hicimos.

-Woo Bin.- sonríe Ginger al ver a su novio.

-Hola Ga Eul.

-Dijiste que pudieron localizar el número.

-Si, donde esta Yi Jung?

-En el cuarto con Ji Hoo.- le contesta Ga Eul.

-Voy con ellos, necito hablar de unas cosas.

-Te espero.

-Bien.- dándole un beso.

* * *

_**GRACIAS O TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE, FELIZ DIA Y QUE DIOS LES DE BENDICIONES. NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA. BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**_


End file.
